KHR: Time Paradox (temporary title)
by AllArtAnimeLover
Summary: The story is about ten-years-later Tsuna, who has to travel back in time to be kept safe from harm. However his past self is still in the past. To keep himself from being found out he has to keep a low profile, but that is not easy when a certain tutor from hell knows you from the inside out! WARNING! Contains light boyxboy and there are mentions of mpreg. Excuse my poor writingToT
1. Chapter 1 Part A

**Chapter 1 part I**

**A/N: Hello there, and welcome to my fourth try on writing a fan fiction. My first story is on hold as I am very worried for its future... I'm also not super happy with this one, but it's okay I guess. The other two stories are on my laptop and won't be uploaded until they're finished and given the okay to be posted. (My little sister is a hard critique -_-') **

**This story contains boyxboy and mentions of mpreg. So If you're not into this or if you just want to criticize these type of stories, please return to the previous page for another story. The main couple is 1827, but I am open for other suggestions. (The 1827 however stays;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, because if I would, I would have shown Tsuna's face in the Future Arc. It's really frustrating to not know what his face looks like, ... damn. All rights to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**A/N 2: 4-26-16, I decided that now would be perfect to replace the first chapter. If this is the first time you're reading this than you can skip this A/N and head straight into the story. For those of you who are familiar with the first chapter; I decided that this first chapter was too embarrassing to keep up and it really didn't make any sense at all. So now that I have a clear picture on who the enemy is I decided that I had to re-write this. Therefore I want to thank those who review nearly a year ago (It's already been a whole year since I posted this story O.o) on this chapter and told me that it didn't make any sense. Naturally this was my first serious fanfic and I really didn't know where I was going with this. Now I do and I hope that you can all forgive me for taking so long to re-write this chapter. I hope you enjoy this better version and let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

~Ten Years in the Future~

"_Per favore, _Kyouya! We need to leave. If we don't leave now we won't make it out alive." A silent voice practically screamed in frustration. They were outnumbered and the enemy knew that and was taking full advantage of it._"Non mi interessa, _if we leave now it will be considered as a weakness," the man called Kyouya whispered back. Oh how stubborn his fight(killing)loving lover could be in a fight. "I'd rather people think we're weak than dead, if possible," the first man deadpanned. Kyouya looked back at his lover, his cold grey yet warm dark blue eyes softened when they fell on his lover's determined look. It seemed he wasn't going to give up. "Fine, but when we get back to the mansion, you will train with me and go all out," he ordered his lover. Said lover merely looked at him with satisfaction. As they silently retreated, the younger male felt some sort of danger; something bad was about to hit them! Just as he thought that a bullet went past him. Turning around he saw five men surrounding them from behind and judging from the annoyed grunt he heard from his lover, they were in front of them too. "What do you need from us?" he asked the men. The men in front of him merely snickered in unison before pulling the trigger again and again and again. Obviously they all missed him and Kyouya, but that didn't stop the men from trying. When he took a closer look at the men he noticed something was off; their movements were unnatural. Tsuna narrowed his eyes as possibilities ran across his mind. Maybe, just maybe, he knew who made these androids. He sighed inwardly. This is going to be so annoying! "_Non dire_," they all said in unison and with a mocking tone. That somehow pissed the couple off and before the androids saw it coming, they were knocked down. While they were knocked out, Kyouya and Tsuna quickly escaped, back to their mansion where the other guardians were gathered.

That evening Kyouya informed Reborn on what had happened and the worries and observations that Tsuna had made about the enemy. Reborn then gathered all of Tsuna's Guardians without informing Tsuna. He gathered Byakuran, Enma and Uni as well and made sure to keep them quiet about anything they were about to hear. They weren't allowed to tell their Families about what was going on and most importantly; Tsuna must not know what they were planning for him! They all nodded their heads in agreement; some more out of freight for the Sun Arcobaleno then agreement, but that is beside the point. That was the beginning of the meeting. Reborn really should have known that nothing ever goes the exact way he wants it to when dealing with Tsuna and/or his Guardians.

The first item on the agenda was how to protect Tsuna. They figured that Tsuna would flat-out refuse to go into hiding and leave them in the open without being there to protect them, so they thought up a different plan. With the help from the Arcobalenos they would send Tsuna back in time*, where he would be safe for a little while, while his Guardians would find the bastard that dared to endanger their Sky. Midway through the meeting another disturbance erupted. "Yaho, how are all of you doing?" an annoying voice interrupted them. A vein in Reborn's forehead popped and he aimed Leon at Kawahira. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Tut tut tut," Kawahira said while moving his finger left and right. "No need to be so rude, you know? Obviously there is an important reason for me to interrupt this meeting, why else would I come visit you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. True, Kawahira meant no harm anymore, but they weren't friends and Kawahira wasn't about to become bubbly friends with any of them. He still wasn't very fond of humans, no matter how much time passes.

So another peculiar individual attended the meeting. Reluctantly Reborn explained their plan to keep Tsuna safe. Kawahira seemed to think for a bit. "Hmm, it would be entirely against my advices, but it's not impossible. It could turn out disastrous; in fact I can safely say that you might not make that plan work. Not without some help. Hold on," he said as he rummaged through his pockets. Everyone looked at him in wonder as it seemed like is pockets were bottomless. It looked entirely stupid; to see the strongest man on earth rummaging through his pockets while the tip of his tongue is sticking out. "Now where did I put it again?" he mumbled as a frown formed on his face. His fingers seemed to have found what he was looking for, because the frown lifts up and he smiles as he takes his hands out of his pockets. Everyone heaves a sigh of relief. Some wondered what was scarier; Kawahira as Checker Face or him in his unguarded form. Regardless of his form; Kawahira was dangerous and no one in the meeting room wanted to anger the man so they decided to keep their opinions and thoughts about the odd behaviour quiet. They valued their lives, thank you very much.

He held out his closed hand towards Reborn. Said man raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He held out his hand and Kawahira dropped the object in Reborn's hand. Reborn scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "What...is this?" he asked. Kawahira pushed up his glasses. "This is the last ownerless Hell Ring, coated in Mist Flames to make it look like a normal ring," Kawahira explained. "What does it do?" Reborn asked with scepticism. Kawahira smiled. "In the hands of a Mist Flame user with evil intentions? Destroy the world. In the hands of a pure-hearted Sky Flame holder? Nothing. It is merely something that will make it easier for him to maintain his Mist Flames-induced appearance. We have no idea how long Tsunayoshi's stay will be in the past, but for someone whose primary Flame is not Mist it would be hard to keep up an illusion for long, so that ring will help him in doing just that," Kawahira said. Everyone's face brightened, even Reborn's, although he hid it quickly. "Thank you very much," Tsuna's Guardians said from the bottom of their hearts. Kawahira smiled. "Don't thank me yet, you first need to make sure he gets there safely. And please," he added after everyone looked up. "don't underestimate Tsunayoshi, he is far more perceptive than most of you take him for," he finished. And with that Kawahira disappeared into thin air and the mood seemed to loosen up with it. Everyone sighed in relief now that Kawahira was gone. "Thank god, I don't think I could have stand being in the same room as that weirdo any longer," Lambo moaned as he rolled his shoulders. No one said anything, but they all felt the same. No matter how helpful he could be, most of his action held a secret agenda. They couldn't help but wonder why Kawahira had acted so leisurely and had so easily given them the last Hell Ring.

Throughout the entire meeting Byakuran had barely said a word. Uni was the first to notice and soon after Reborn noticed as well. He lowered the fedora over his eyes as he glanced at the vacant look on Byakuran's face. Slowly the discussions in the room died down and everyone looked at Reborn. Reborn kept on looking at Byakuran and soon everyone was looking at him. Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Oi," he said. No reaction. A vein popped. Kyouya itched to get his tonfas out but refrained. He stood up from his chair and stalked towards the white-haired marshmallow lover. He stopped right in front of his face and looked into his eyes. He breathed in deeply and opened his mouth. "OI!" he yelled into Byakuran's face. Everyone looked at him with widened eyes. It was rare for Kyouya to burst out loud in anger, but they wouldn't think that Byakuran not replying to him would irritate him so much. Kyouya didn't pay any attention to the reactions he got apart from the shifting eyes Byakuran gave him when his consciousness returned. Narrowed eyes looked at him and Byakuran began to sweat bullets. "What do you know?" Kyouya asked. When Byakuran didn't reply, he kicked. And he kicked hard against Byakuran's shins. Byakuran shot up from his chair and held his shins. "There was no need to kick me like that was there?" he asked, extremely offended.

Kyouya gave him the deadliest glare he had given. "Speak up what you know. And don't try to lie to me. I know something is wrong and you should know by now that I don't like it when there is something going on with Tsunayoshi that I do not know about. So spill it, what are you hiding?" he asked with venom. Byakuran gulped and started stuttering. "Y-you might w-want to sit down first. I-it's quite serious," he said.

"It was a universe that was even more horrific than what I had done to my worlds. Barely anyone was alive and most people were used for experiments and torture. The blood and death could be smelled from miles away and screams could be heard in the most deserted places in the universe. Amidst everything was a man, holding someone. I couldn't place his face, but the person he was holding wasn't even recognizable. Yet I was able to recognize him easily; by the Vongola Ring he was wearing. I tried looking for other parallel universes that weren't destroyed, but every single one looked about just as bad as the first one, if not more horrendous. I tried; I really tried to find the source but apart from the tattoo on his neck and face there am nothing I could find." He stopped so that the others could take in this information. So that meant that there were other destroyed parallel universes, but what did he mean by a man wearing the Vongola Ring? "What does that mean?" Yamamoto asked. "It means that whoever rules those universes, was causing Tsunayoshi-kun unbearable pain, while slowly killing him. I do not know for what purpose, but this individual seems obsessed with Tsunayoshi-kun and there is nothing he can't do to make sure that Tsunayoshi-kun becomes his. And if he can't have Tsunayoshi-kun, he'll make sure no one can," he finished. Most of the people present either wore disgust and fear, or fury and fear on their faces. They all had one this in common; determination. There was no way they would let anything happen to Tsuna.

With the decisions made and plans ready, all the guardians had to do was wait for the perfect moment to send their beloved boss back in time. And Kyouya had to give Tsuna the Hell Ring disguised as a lovers' ring. Feeling nervous all the time naturally didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna, however he decided not to bother them with questions as he already knew the answers to them. He wasn't Vongola Tenth for nothing and Primo had already showed him what his Guardians and friends had been discussing. Really being left with no other option, Tsuna waited for the moment to arrive to be send back to the past and when Kyouya offered him the ring, he gave a loving smile and cheekily asked if this was Kyouya's way of proposing. It earned him a hit from Kyouya's beloved tonfas, but it was worth it; seeing the red blush on Kyouya's face. There were however two things he needed to do before that. Knowing that he would need a perfect disguise for the past, Tsuna had to practised hard on his Mist Flames. It still took him close to two months to get it right, even knowing that he had the Hell Ring, but when he had finished his practices and got his results... boy, even Mukuro would have been jealous.

Now for the last 'chore' to do. It would have been easy telling Kyouya, had Tsuna been female. However seeing as he was pretty much male and Kyouya showed him that frequently, he was pretty nervous on how to tell Kyouya that he could actually get pregnant and bear a baby. You shouldn't bother asking Tsuna as he himself had no idea how, but Tsuna suspected it had something to do with him being shot by the wrong bullet. Reborn had told Tsuna once that there was a Dying Will-bullet for men and one for women. Apparently Reborn had shot him with a bullet for women which now showed its effects. Deciding that it would be better to tell Kyouya face to face, but being too scared to do it, Tsuna recorded his confession. After having prepared everything, he recorded his message about the fertility as well as him already knowing what they had been planning to do. He then placed the tape inside the drawer in Kyouya's bedroom, knowing that would be the first thing the skylark would open when he would come into his room. Feeling lonely already, Tsuna decided to walk the gardens as a last farewell, as he somehow had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to see his beloved garden for a very long time. So he walked down the stairs and out of the door, just in time for all hell to break loose.

The moment Tsuna opened the door he had to evade a bullet and then everything happened at the same time. Kyouya came rushing towards him, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on his forehead, Reborn shooting at him, Lambo pulling his Ten-Year Bazooka out and shooting it and Tsuna just shut his eyes and welcomed it all. He remembered up until being shot by the bazooka, before passing out. The last thought running through his mind was wondering what would happen now.

* * *

**A/N: My native language isn't Italian, so for those who are and are wondering how I got these Italian words, Google translate is one of my best friends. (For practically every language, soooo, yeaah.)**

_Per favore, _please.

_Non mi interessa, _I don't care

_Non dire, _not telling

**Please do tell me what you think about it and maybe what you would want to read in the next chapters. I have a vague idea as to what I'm going to write but with the ideas I have now, I wouldn't last three chapters before stopping with writing. I hope you will review and that you will stick together with me 'till the end. (I hope my motivation will last.)**

*** About that time travelling... here is what I thought up to make this story a little bit more possible and this chapter a lot more understandible; You know that song Uni sang about the Mare Rings, the Vongola Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers? Well I used the idea of the Arcobaleno being able to appear in any time line as the base for the idea of time traveling back into the past. Seeing as Uni is the primary key for this as her Sky Flames are the necessity, I decided to leave it at that and any other explinations on why Tsuna is able to travel back in time are up to your imagination. Let me know what you think about it and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story. Don't worry I'll review the rest myself and rewrite it if necessary.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part B

**Chapter 1 part II**

**A/N: I want to thank ****_nafara_**** and ****_The blood of the Queen_**** for adding my story to their favourites and ****_ManamiYuki, i am mi-chan, Bloody-Rabbit89, The blood of the Queen_****, ****_Kuroi Rin _****and****_ Mazura_**** for following this story! I somehow felt like the ending of the first chapter was rather rushed and not really worked out... and I'm keeping it like this for I hope that the ending of this chapter will be better and more worked out. **

**Same warnings as before and another for my poor attempt at writing humour.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, obviously, and if I would I don't think Tsuna would be able to live a 'normal' life...**

~Ten Years in the Past~ (the same day as when Tsuna went to the past)

' Hmmm, it's nice weather today,' Tsuna said as he walked down the road to school. ' It sure is, Juudaime!' Gokudera answered back, a little to cheerfully. The two of them were on time so they decided not to rush to school. Yamamoto wasn't with them as he had baseball practise. When they arrived at the front gate, Hibari was already there, as always biting people to death for disturbing the peace in Namimori. 'Good morning, Hibari-san,' Tsuna said to him. The response was a mere 'Hnn', though Tsuna didn't really mind that. After everything they had been through, Tsuna was starting to understand what his Guardians all meant with their gestures. Hibari's 'Hnn' meant 'Good morning'. However Gokudera didn't get that, no, not even in the slightest. It seemed that the Cloud and the Storm won't get along anytime soon. 'You bastard! Juudaime said good morning, then answer him like that too. It's disrespectful towards your boss if you answer with a hum.' Hibari just looked at him with an uninterested look on his face. 'It's fine, Gokudera-kun. At least he isn't biting us to death, right?' Tsuna asked with a smile on his face. Unable to go against his boss, Gokudera simply hung his head low and answered with a reluctant 'Yes, Juudaime'. Giving one last smile towards Hibari, Tsuna turned and walked to the school building. Because he had already turned his back, he didn't see Hibari giving him a small, if anything unnoticeable, smile before returning his face back into a scowl and biting the students who where late to death.

'Yo, Tsuna! Gokudera!' a cheery voice called out to them. 'Good morning Yamamoto!' Tsuna answered. 'Che!' was all he got from Gokudera though. Yamamoto just ignored the annoyed sound, or he didn't notice it was an annoyed sound, and threw his arm around Gokudera's shoulder. In return Gokudera got even more annoyed and his face turned even darker than normal when he was annoyed at Yamamoto. It seemed that Gokudera didn't get a good night's rest and a bright Yamamoto in the morning wasn't exactly what he needed. 'Get your arms off of me!' he said. But Yamamoto, once again, ignored Gokudera and just continued to smile at him. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if Yamamoto felt something for Gokudera that went beyond friendship. He decided to ask the baseball player later. Ignoring him was the last straw and instead of getting his bombs out, surprisingly, he hit Yamamoto, hard in the stomach. So hard the guy grunted in pain and practically fainted. But Yamamoto was still conscious when he asked this: 'Are you feeling better, now that you vented all that pent up frustration out on me?' After that he really did faint though. Feeling a bit guilty, Gokudera decided to bring the baseball-idiot to the infirmary. Tsuna sweat dropped at the idea that Yamamoto was being annoying on purpose and once again Tsuna couldn't help but wonder whether or not Yamamoto's feelings went even further than friendship, or any normal relationship for that matter. _Maybe he likes pain a little bit too much_.

Class started and of course the absence of two of the hottest guys in the class was noticed. But when asked all they got as an answer from Tsuna was that they were in the infirmary. No explanation, nor any indication that they were coming back any time soon. The end of the school year was nearing and as third-years, Tsuna and his friends had exams coming. Naturally you'd think that with all of Reborn's training and tort-, sorry, tutoring, Tsuna would ace every test and practical exam. Unfortunately, Tsuna's brain doesn't work that way. Though he is by far less clumsy than he used to be, so practical exams or P.E. lessons were no problem, written exams, such as maths or history, however...that's another story. He gets better grades, but he gets sleepy a lot lately and Reborn's tutoring is very exhausting. Which as result gives a Tsuna with half his consciousness when tutored. Yeaahhh, no doubt that everything he needed to remember flew away. Now, normally one wouldn't worry over the fact that teenagers get sleepy at the most random times, because that is normal when you're in that stage of life. However in Tsuna's case it's a little worrisome, as he sleeps during the day, but is awake at night a couple of days and other days it's the other way around. It was once so bad, that his mother couldn't wake him up. Nor could Reborn and Reborn used a pretty loud way to wake him up, painful too by the way. They had decided that leaving him be was the best option and yes indeed, a few hours later Tsuna woke up to a destroyed room, no covers or PJs, a lot of ash and a coffee drinking Reborn. Reborn would have laughed at Tsuna's flabbergasted expression, were it not for the situation they were in and the occupation he has.

But back to the present. It was actually a quiet morning, which in Tsuna's case was rare, but also suspicious; his mornings were never quiet anymore since Reborn had entered his life. Deciding to let it be for now, Tsuna went back to concentrating on the matter at hand; maths. It was by far his worst subject and will probably always be his worst subject. Which is why he decided to study hard for it. Reborn had made it very clear, on multiple occasions, that a mafia boss should always be able to use maths. And Tsuna had a foreboding feeling about all the bills that may or may come to his office. Ahh~, how well he knows his Guardians!

It was only the beginning of the day, and the first class, but Tsuna was already feeling sleepy. However, knowing that if he were to fall asleep now he wouldn't wake up for a quite a while, he slapped his cheeks hard and banged his forehead against his table. A lot of students were already used to it, because Tsuna did that A LOT in class, but not everyone was completely awake, some were already asleep or just dozing off, and because of the loud noise disturbing them, they fell of their chairs. It was quite funny to watch really and especially considering the fact that none of the teachers ever reacted to it. Though inside their minds all the students were practically laughing their heads off, on the outside they kept their cool. The only thought going through Tsuna's head was "This is going to be a long day". Surprisingly, that's also what his teacher thought.

After lunch, Gokudera and Yamamoto were back in class and even though their classmates really wanted to know what happened, they didn't say a thing and much like Tsuna only said that they needed to rest in the infirmary. At first glance, you can't see any difference in their behaviour, but Tsuna knew better; Gokudera was feeling a little uncomfortable and Yamamoto a little distressed but also a little...relieved Tsuna guessed. The rest of the day went by in a slow pace and in the last class, homeroom, Gokudera was asked by one of the teachers to help him with preparing classes for the next few days. This was no abnormality as Gokudera was too smart for his own good sometimes, but what was really surprising was that Gokudera went with him without any protests. 'What happened in the infirmary?' Tsuna asked, turning to Yamamoto who looked at him a bit sheepishly. 'Ah ha~ I guess I can't keep anything from you huh, Tsuna?' 'No, no you can't. I'm merely guessing here, but...did you perhaps confess your feelings for him?' Tsuna was met with a surprised face. 'How did you know about my feelings? No don't say anything, my face must have shown it huh?' Tsuna didn't answer, but simply smiled at Yamamoto. 'I don't need to guess what Gokudera-kun's reaction was. I'm wishing you the best of luck, because you're going to need it when trying to convince Gokudera of your feelings for him,' Tsuna ended the conversation just as Gokudera entered the room again. Looking a little reluctant, Gokudera came towards his friends and sat down next to Tsuna and as far away as possible from Yamamoto. 'Thanks Tsuna,' Yamamoto said with a strained, yet somehow hopeful expression. Gokudera looked back and forth between Tsuna and Yamamoto, but said nothing as the bell rang, signalling the end of their last class.

On the way home, Gokudera made up the excuse of needing to be somewhere really fast and quickly left before Tsuna could ask what was wrong. Deciding that it had something to do with what happened in the infirmary, Tsuna didn't really bother thinking about it. Gokudera would tell him if something was bothering him. Or he would force him to tell what is bothering him... Tsuna just sighed at the thought. He's becoming more and more like his sadistic tutor.

So Tsuna walked home alone, because Yamamoto had baseball practice again. It seems like there is a game coming up. But this time the whole team was practicing, Tsuna smiled at the memory of how the team came together as a team. Ryouhei, Gokudera and him pissed off at the same time is a very bad combination. As he was walking home, he felt some kind of vibration and not long after that he felt like the whole world was shaking, but as soon as it came, it stopped. Tsuna made a mental note to tell Reborn about it. Then he noticed person lying on the street. Upon closer look, he saw that it was a male about fifteen years older than him, with dark brown hair, that was neatly styled. The man wore plain looking clothes and there wasn't even a single speck of dirt visible on them. Deciding that, yes it was a little odd but the man looked really pale and Tsuna felt kind of sad when he looked at the man, the man needed some care, Tsuna kneeled down next to him and picked him up. The man was surprisingly light and without further complications, Tsuna walked back to his house.

His mother wasn't at home and it seems like she took the children with her, so Tsuna was all alone in the house. Feeling really relieved at that thought, he went upstairs, which was a little bit annoying. Carrying a grown up man, even though he was really light, up the stairs is no easy task. Putting him on his bed, Tsuna decided to take a good look at the stranger's face; you couldn't see it from afar and even up close you had to take a good look, but the man had three moles under his left eye and a scar under and over his right eye. Even with the scars, Tsuna could see that the man was very beautiful and if it weren't for the fact that Tsuna was in love with a certain prefect, than he would feel a little uncomfortable in the man's presence. Feeling extremely tired, Tsuna changed into his pyjama and stepped into his bed, lying next to the stranger. The last thought going through his head before sleep took over was the question 'How am I going to explain this stranger to Reborn?'

**A/N: Fwew~ well that was the second part of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think about it and do notify me about any mistakes I might have made. I wanted to make this chapter longer than the first one, but then I noticed I couldn't quite get the ending right, I kept on dragging the story on and on and on, which made it really difficult to end it at the right time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the ending was better than the first one. Sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter as I had no idea what to write. I hope you will stick with me^^ (P.S. I have no idea when I might update again, so it may take a while, sorry-_-')**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank those who took the time to review me, they make me really happy. I want to thank ShiroYuki1827, IIBlueFoxBlazinII, Scrittorebee and i am mi-chan 'AKA Dino-Sensei for adding this story to either their favourites, following it or both. This chapter explains certain things and lets you know a little bit about what happens in the future.**

**Warnings: my very detailed situations tend to be too detailed, so you might get a little irritated at it. Sorry about that. I'm also not sure about the punctuation, so the commas might confuse you. As for any confusion in the last chapter because of my ingenious ways to describe Tsuna and his future self, I have given the older one a new name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, because if I would then there was no way I would be living in this world, duh.**

Chapter 2

The sight to which Reborn returned to, was quite hilarious. The moment he and the others had returned from their shopping, he had noticed something had changed in the house. Instead of just Tsuna he could feel another presence, it felt familiar somehow and yet completely strange. So he went up the stairs, into Tsuna's bedroom. When he opened the door he almost, almost, laughed out loud. Apparently, whoever Tsuna brought home, made himself comfortable with his 'life-sized pillow'. Tsuna hadn't thought of the fact that his guest's sleeping habits may be even worse than his own. Even when in deep sleep, Tsuna felt uncomfortable, warm and contained. As if he were pushed, no crushed, inside a warm, soft cylinder. His dream at that moment consisted of many stuffed animals surrounding him, a hot day at the beach and a pillow fight with his friends.

The one holding him, seemed at peace somehow and very content with what he was holding. However within seconds he noticed a third presence and his eyes shot open as he sat straight in bed. Of course he recognized the room, but he had to come across as confused as he was not supposed to know the room, or the people in it. It certainly wasn't supposed to be like this, he had planned his arrival a little differently; when Tsuna travelled from the future to the past, he immediately covered himself in Mist flames and gave himself the appearance of a 30 year-old male. He was supposed to end up somewhere at the edge of town and be ready within a week with preparations for his life in the past. He already knew what he was going to do; he would teach in high school. The same high school his younger self will go to, naturally, to keep an eye on him and his Guardians.

His hair was dark brown and his eyes were amethyst green. He also changed his voice a little bit, just to be on the safe side. Better safe than sorry, right? He would also wear thick glasses when going to school, they should make him less noticeable and Tsuna had a bad premonition that he would have to dress himself clumsy and stupid, as he was sure he would stand out too much in his formal clothing otherwise. But right now his biggest obstacle was Reborn. Nothing escapes him and frankly speaking, Tsuna had no idea how to get out of this situation without revealing himself. Luckily Nana chose that moment to call Reborn downstairs. Reborn turned and left without saying a word, while the older Tsuna was still acting dumbfounded. He wasn't entirely lying which made the acting a little bit easier. Still, being under the same roof as Reborn when you have no idea who you should be, isn't the ideal situation. So without really thinking anything through, Tsuna woke his younger self up. 'Huhh, uh, Wha-What?' was the reaction he got. Before he realised it his younger self was kicking the bed covers off and wildly flinging his arms around.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and when his eyes fell on his guest it took him a while to realise in what kind of position said guest was lying; the poor man had fallen out of bed when Tsuna was waking up and not entirely in a comfortable way, as falling face first usually doesn't really feel nice. 'Oh no, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' Tsuna asked his guest. 'Yes, yes I'm okay. Actually I'm used to falling out of bed, so don't worry about it,' his guest said. 'By the way, thank you for bringing me home with you. I'm not sure what would have happened if you had left me there,' his guest said. 'I felt kind of bad for you, so I took you in.' 'Even though I could have been a murderer?' The older male looked at Tsuna and Tsuna looked straight back at him. 'I knew you weren't a murderer. I somehow felt like you wouldn't hurt me,' Tsuna said. 'I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, who are you? And what were you doing on the street?' 'My name is Kamaki Cecil, I'm from Italian descent and a soon-to-be teacher at Namimori high school. It's nice to meet you!' Cecil said with a smile on his face. Tsuna found himself blushing, despite being in love with Hibari. Tsuna smiled back at him, not noticing that Cecil had successfully evaded his second question. Then he looked at his alarm clock and he almost paled at the time, Reborn was going to kill him for not doing any homework. Cecil also looked at the clock and saw that it had taken him nearly two hours to wake Tsuna up. It was now around nine pm. It was quiet for a while before the sound of a tummy rumbling distracted them. 'Ahaha, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, so do you mind if I eat something?' Cecil asked a little nervous.

The children had already gone to bed and Reborn and Nana were still in the kitchen when Tsuna and Cecil descended the stairs. 'Mom, do we have any extra dinner?' Tsuna asked a little hesitant. 'Hmmm, I think we do. Why?' his mother asked without turning away from the food she was warming up. 'I found someone on the side of the road and took him home. When I woke up he told me he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, so I was wondering if you could make him something,' Tsuna explained. 'Oh? I see. Tsuna is so kind! Sure, sure, sit down. I'm almost finished with warming it up.' As Nana returned to her cooking, Cecil could only sweatdrop at her answer. Some things just never change, no matter what. Tsuna and Cecil sat down quietly and waited patiently for the food. As the two of them were eating, Reborn was keeping an eye on Cecil. He had a suspicious feeling about the man, as if he somehow knew him. Normal people would recognize a _face_, however Reborn remembers the _mood _and _attitude_ someone has around them. You never know whether or not someone will have plastic surgery and not recognizing an enemy is very unfortunate as a hitman. So when he kind of recognized the _mood_ but not the _attitude_, he was feeling a little confused. The mood felt kind and caring; it belonged to someone who would be able to hold a large amount of love and was able to wholeheartedly hold on to his feelings without being led astray. But his attitude was the complete opposite; though full of trust and confidence it held a certain hostility and cautiousness. This man was capable of killing a large amount of enemies with ease and not even break a sweat. Reborn also felt as if the man was holding a secret, a dark one. Reborn felt a shiver run up his spine. Out of fear or excitement, he didn't know, but he would find out what this man's secret was. The man had the exact same _mood_ Tsuna had after all and Tsuna sucked at keeping things a secret from Reborn. Reborn smirked at that thought, if this man was like Tsuna then getting to know the secret would be easy. As Reborn was thinking that Cecil felt shivers run through his body and he just knew that even now, in this time and place, Reborn would make his life a hell.

After Tsuna and Cecil finished dinner, Cecil decided that he really had to go home, wherever that might be. 'Thank you for the hospitality, Sawada-san, Tsunayoshi-kun. Sawada-san, the food was delicious,' Cecil said. Tsuna just smiled and his mother looked a little reluctant to let the man go. 'Are you sure it's safe for you to go out this late alone? It may get a little dangerous at night,' she said. Cecil smiled at that. His mother would even get worried over a stranger she only met 40 minutes ago. 'Yes, it is not far from here. Thank you for letting me stay without asking any questions, Sawada-san,' Cecil said. 'Oh, it's nothing. And please call me Nana and you're welcome to come by at anytime again, Cecil-san,' she said. 'Then, thank you again Nana-san and Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sure we will see each other again in the future,' Cecil said with a knowing smile.

When he walked away from the Sawada residence, he smiled at himself; his mother really hadn't changed. Even in the future she was still as trustworthy of others, which resulted in the most random people wanting to join his family, simply because they all loved his mother so much. She was a light in the dark world his Famiglia lived in, a lot of people took the kindness she showed them, knowing they were in the mafia, with gratitude as they knew not a lot of people would be kind to the mafia.

Eventually his mother found out about her husband and her son being in the mafia; Iemitsu had gotten in a really bad situation and nearly died, again, and Tsuna had gotten enough of his mother being alone and scared during situations such as this and had decided that his mother had the right to know. So against all advices, or threats in Iemitsu's case, given to him, Tsuna went to Namimori to get his mother and took her back with him to Italy. There he told her what he really did and explained everything to her. Just like Kyoko and Haru did when they were in the future, she listened through it all and looked at her son with sad but determined eyes. He also told her why Iemitsu was in the hospital. Contrary to what Tsuna thought his mother's reaction would be, his mother smiled at him, although sad, with pride. 'Thank you for telling me, Tsu-kun. I know why no one told me, but I still feel really lonely. I am glad that you are doing great and that you know you made the right choice in your life. I always had the feeling that you were doing dangerous things, but because you never told me I just had to accept everything and I simply had to wait patiently.' It was quiet for a moment, before Nana returned to her cheerful self. 'Let's visit your father, shall we?' Tsuna was half crying, half smiling at what his mother told him. His mother was far stronger than his dad gave her credit for. He now knew where he got his personality from; his mother was like the sky accepting and trusting, full of love but with caution at every suspicious act loved ones would get themselves into. At that moment he couldn't be more proud to be his mother's son. 'Yes, let's visit him,' Tsuna answered with a huge smile on his face, relieved and proud.

Naturally Iemitsu was furious at Tsuna, but nothing could top the fury Nana showed Iemitsu when Iemitsu told Tsuna that he was an idiot for bringing her here. All his guardians had been present in the private hospital room, because Tsuna had asked to be there when his mother would visit. Explaining with a cool undertone, showing that she was indeed very furious, Nana told Iemitsu that she already had her suspicions about his job and that Tsuna had already explained everything. Iemitsu was so baffled that he didn't realize the look of pure fear on the faces of, most of, the guardians. They had never, ever seen Nana so angry. They too now knew where Tsuna got his personality from and realised something about Nana; the woman was strong, stronger than any other human being probably and they were grateful for that. Because, really? Finding out that your husband and only son are highly involved in the mafia without freaking out? Not everyone would react like Nana did.

After that accident, Tsuna had removed his father as head of CEDEF so that he could spend more time with his wife, as Nana had told him that she was lonely. The lack of knowing she could accept, but the loneliness she'd rather do without. They still lived in Italy, but a little farther away from the village than most of Tsuna's Famiglia. That way he could visit them and they could visit him; something his mother did a lot. She would often bring food with her, for all the new people, or the guests on some occasions, in the house. That is how everyone in the village came to know Nana Sawada and Tsuna's Famiglia.

When Cecil arrived at an apartment building, he went to the landlady to ask if he could rent an apartment for a while. Normally she would've said no, but the man in front of her felt trustworthy, not to mention extremely charming, so she said yes. Giving him the key to an apartment on the highest floor, she said that he was the only one on the floor as not many people would want to live on the highest floor. Thanking her, Cecil took the key and walked to the elevator. Arriving in his new home, Cecil immediately went to the bedroom and dropped himself on the bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes or shoes. As sleep took him over he wondered how Kyouya was doing and if he had found the tape.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I hope that you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about it. The reason I updated so fast is because it is vacation here in Holland and I might not be able to update a lot because school starts again next week and I might get a little busy. Sorry for the coming inconvenience. Please tell me about any mistakes I have made, because I read this so many times, I can't see the mistakes anymore. And is it me, or are these chapters getting longer and longer...?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank estallias, Foxluna, Tia Nana, jheun15, Seithr-Kairy, HibarixZhen, LuthienOronar, cocophyz12, adellealyla, xaxur3x for following and/or faving this story, it makes me really happy to know that you like it. Thanks for waiting and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please do read the A/N at the end of this chapter and I hope you'll bear with me. .'**

**Warnings: The same as the previous ones and thanks to a review I got I decided to change one thing. If you don't noticed it's okay, I didn't either, but I think it's better this way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but I want to...just like many others.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tsu-kun! It's time to wake up!" Nana called upstairs to Tsuna. Said boy however was still very much asleep. Usually it would be Reborn who would wake Tsuna up, but the baby was not in Tsuna's room. Sometime during the night the hitman had left the house to gather information and some old friends. For what purpose? Obviously for information about the 'guest' Tsuna had brought home some days ago. As there was no Reborn to wake Tsuna up, Tsuna just kept on sleeping. "Tsu-kun, it's the last day of school! If you don't hurry up, you'll miss your graduation ceremony!" she called as a last resort. At the last two sentences Tsuna woke with a dizzying speed. After two weeks of exams, and make up exams plus supplementary classes for some, today would be the last day of middle school and after that spring break. He noticed immediately how peacefully he had been awakened. No Reborn, which meant one thing: a lot of trouble later on. Deciding that it was better to just enjoy the peaceful morning as long as he could, Tsuna stood up from his bed, ready to dress himself for the last day of school. When he came down the stairs, his mother had already made him breakfast. "Good morning, Tsu-kun," his mother said. "Good morning...hey mom, do you know where Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta are?" he asked. When he left his room he had noticed how oddly quiet it was."Oh, Reborn-kun came in this morning telling me that he send the children to a friend of his. You'll have to pick them up after your graduation ceremony. Oh and when you're in town, would you mind doing some groceries for me?" she asked Tsuna. "Sure, but where are they staying?" "Hmmm, Reborn-kun didn't give me an address, but said 'Tsuna should know when he gets there'. Isn't it great that he has that much faith in you," she said with a smile. Tsuna's thoughts were a little bit different though, as he knew that Reborn had indirectly told him that he had to use his brain to figure out where the children were. Tsuna knew that if he worried about it now, he would never get through the day, so he decided to put the thoughts about the children aside for now. He sat at the table, enjoying his full breakfast for the first time in a while.

* * *

As usual Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting for him. He noticed that Gokudera looked considerably better than before and during the exams. Yamamoto too looked a lot less stressful than before. Their relationship wasn't as tense as it was after Yamamoto had just confessed to Gokudera. "Good morning, Juudaime!" "Yo, Tsuna!" "Hm, good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto," Tsuna answered. The three of them quietly walked to school. "Sooo, today is finally the last day as middle school students," Tsuna said. "It really is. I'll miss the school building though, it holds great memories for us," Yamamoto said. "Che, the only great memories are those in which other people see how great Juudaime is, other than that there won't be a lot I'll miss here," Gokudera remarked. "That is very true, those moments were priceless. The look on the faces of the teachers when Tsuna answered a question correctly was hilarious," Yamamoto said laughing. Tsuna merely blushed and looked away. He had been daydreaming one day and had answered automatically without looking at the teacher. Let's just say that Nezu-sensei wasn't exactly pleased with him, especially when he found out that Tsuna answered correctly... Yeah, Tsuna wouldn't miss him a bit. Nor the other way around. "Oh I forgot to mention, Reborn wants me to pick up the children at a friend's house, do you want to come with me?" Tsuna asked. "If it's for Juudaime then I'll gladly come with you," Gokudera said. "I don't mind, I'll come too. So Tsuna, where are they staying?" Yamamoto asked. "Ahaha, well, I'm not sure...," Tsuna answered as he slowly let the words disappear. Yamamoto and Gokudera had understood the underlying message: 'Don't ask, I don't know.' Or at least something along those lines.

* * *

When the three of them arrived at school it was very crowded, which was odd; considering the fact that Hibari hated crowds. "I wonder if Hibari-san has a cold," Tsuna mumbled to himself. Not really expecting an answer from either Yamamoto or Gokudera, Tsuna wasn't surprised when it was Kusakabe who answered his question. "It's not like that. Kyo-san said he would arrive later, maybe not at all, because he had something to do in town. Maybe you'll see him later this day," he said. "Thanks, Kusakabe-san," Tsuna said with a smile. Noticing that Gokudera and Yamamoto were already at the entrance, Tsuna hurried along to his friends. When he turned around and walked to his friends, he heard Kusakabe mumble something Tsuna thought wasn't meant to be heard by anyone. Smiling to himself with a slight blush on his cheeks, Tsuna walked to his friends. '_I never thought Kyo-san was the type to buy a graduation present.'_

* * *

The ceremony went quite well, considering the amount of students and parents present. At the end of the ceremony a lot of cheering was heard. Deciding that it really was enough, as they didn't see their other classmates anymore, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to town. When the end of the ceremony was nearing, Tsuna had decided that thinking of where the children could possibly be was a better idea than daydreaming. He had a pretty good idea as to where they could be, problem was that he had no idea where the man was living. Over the days Reborn had been quite obsessed, if not possessed, with Cecil. At night Tsuna would hear the hitman mumbling incoherent things and they send shivers down his spine. Even though he couldn't quite hear what Reborn said, Tsuna was certain it didn't entail a lot of good for the pretty male. Back to the problem at hand; Tsuna knew where the children were, if Reborn's obsession with Cecil was the connection, just not where Cecil was. When they arrived at the supermarket, Tsuna got the ingredients his mother asked him to buy. On the way to the last shop, which happened to be near Kawahira-san's shop, Tsuna felt a comforting feeling run through him. Like a warm blanket in which you felt safe and sound. He felt like this before, he just couldn't place it. However as soon as the feeling came it went. "It was nice meeting you, Kawahira-san," a voice said. Tsuna immediately recognized the voice; it belonged to Cecil. "Cecil-san!" Tsuna called for the man. Hearing the shout from Tsuna, Cecil turned around with a surprised face before it broke into a smile. Walking towards each other, Cecil and Tsuna both started smiling at each other, while Gokudera and Yamamoto were left in awe at the beautiful male in front of them. "Hello there, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's been a while. How did your tests go? I think they've ended right?" Cecil asked. "Ah, thank you for your concern. I graduated so that means I passed all my tests. Oh! I was wondering if there were children at your place...," Tsuna asked slowly trailing off. "You're talking about Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan, yes?" A confirming nod from the smaller brunet was all Cecil needed. "They were standing in front of my apartment this morning, Fuuta-kun was holding a note saying someone was going to get them in the afternoon. So the person was talking about you and uhmm, it might be a good idea to introduce your friends to me, they are looking a bit out of it," Cecil said with a laugh. Tsuna turned around and felt mixed emotions. He wanted to laugh at their expressions but felt pity at the same time; his reaction to the male had been the same after all. "Hey, guys! This is Kamaki Cecil-san, he came from Italy and had dinner with my mom and me on his first day here in Namimori," Tsuna explained, leaving out the part where he found Cecil on the street and the fact that they had been sleeping in the same bed. That would be a little bit awkward to explain not to mention shock his two best friends. Yamamoto was the first one to get out of his awe and he was still blushing like mad, though he didn't seem to mind it and smiled broadly at Cecil. "It's nice to meet you, Seshiru-san, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm one of Tsuna's best friends," Yamamoto said. Cecil's eye twitched for a second and his smile got a little annoyed, but it was gone before anyone present could take notice. "Yamamoto-kun, it's CECIL, it's an Italian name, not Japanese, so please take notice of it next time," Cecil said. "I've had plenty of people pronouncing it wrong and it makes me a little annoyed, therefore I would very much appreciate it if you could use the Italian way of saying it," Cecil explained indirectly insulting Yamamoto's Italian pronunciation. Yamamoto got the message and his blush intensified a little more. Snickering at the reaction, Cecil's smile turned genuine again before turning his attention towards Gokudera. "And you are...?" Cecil asked Gokudera, snapping Gokudera out of his awestruck expression, no admiration at the male, and making him blush and ramble a couple of apologies for staring so undignified at him. Tsuna and Yamamoto merely stared at Gokudera in shock. Gokudera noticed it and asked what the hell was wrong with them, well Yamamoto no Tsuna, when he realised he apologized to a stranger, which was very out of character for someone as rude and uncaring for strangers as Gokudera. The shock turned him even paler than he already was and Cecil couldn't keep his smile from his face anymore. "There is no need to apologize, I tend to get this reaction a lot so don't worry about it," he said. Gokudera meekly nodded his head before introducing himself. "It's nice to meet you too. Well as we got acquainted, shall we go to my place? I'm sure the children are waiting for you."

* * *

As they were walking the way towards Cecil's apartment, they noticed the amount of bodies piled up was getting more and more and at the end of it was a certain prefect fighting with his tonfas. "For daring to defy me and disrupting the peace in Namimori, you've been bitten to death," he said as his last victim fell to the ground, then he turned around. Yamamoto and Tsuna were smiling at him, though both for different reasons, Gokudera was looking pissed off as usual and Cecil had an unreadable look on his face. Recognizing three out of four people, Hibari raised an eyebrow, silently asking who he was. Seeing that Hibari was expecting an answer from him, Cecil chuckled and answered. "My name is Kamaki Cecil, I live down this street in an apartment. Tsuna, his friends and I were going to pick up the children who came to my apartment. But seeing as you look like you don't care, we'll just go up ahead." He wanted to walk further but was stopped by a tonfa to his neck. He just sighed as he nudged the tonfa away from him. "Regardless of how someone looks, you shouldn't try to attack them for no reason. I didn't give you a reason to attack me and I see no point in trying to fight someone without a good one," Cecil said to Hibari as he felt Hibari's killer intent seep out of him. "Hn, I don't care. I never asked and you were crowding," Hibari answered, with an unreasonable reason. Cecil merely sighed and put his hand up and on Hibari's shoulder. He noted how tense Hibari looked. He leaned in closer to the prefect and whispered to Hibari. "A word of advice: choose your opponents wisely. I could easily take you out right now, without lifting as much as a hand on you. Not because you are weak, no, but because I'm just stronger. You should count yourself lucky I'm not an enemy, I would've killed you by now otherwise," he said with a slight tone of hostility, however it was enough to send shivers down Hibari's spine. Hibari then realised he didn't even sense the man's aura and now that he focused on it, he noticed how full of killer intent the man in front of him really is. Cecil just doesn't show it. It made him shiver in fear, yes THE Hibari Kyouya felt fear, but mostly excitement. It meant he could kill even more(bite people to death of course, as murder is illegal. I'm sure that even Hibari would know that...probably) and that this man would be the one to spar with him. Cecil noticed to look in Hibari's eyes and it reminded him of his Kyouya. Even after all they had been through, the look of excitement at an unsaid promise would always be present and they always kept it, though sometimes it wasn't just fighting; Kyouya tended to get really passionate and when in a very good mood, which was rare, things got taken from the training room to the bedroom. I'm sure I don't need to tell you about the steamy things that would go on in there all night long. Cecil caught himself when he noticed how he had, unintentionally, been staring at Hibari. Hibari didn't take notice though, as he was planning his next attack. "Hn, I'm looking forward to it," he said walking passed Cecil and towards Tsuna and his friends. Understanding what Hibari wanted to do, Cecil turned around and also walked towards Tsuna and his friends and pulled said friends away, while pushing Tsuna towards Hibari, who was already walking away, though at a much slower pace than before. When Tsuna went after Hibari, Cecil let out a chuckle while dragging a very unwilling Gokudera and a smiling Yamamoto with him. Turning his head back towards Hibari and Tsuna he saw the prefect give Tsuna a present. Turning his head back with a small smile he thought to himself that all was going well.

However he was getting a bad feeling, though he knew he was safe in this time, he felt like something bad was going on in his future.

* * *

_~Extra~_

Tsuna's present

Many people were scattering as a very menacing prefect made his way through the crowds. They all looked at him with fear and curiosity in their eyes; it wasn't every day after all that the demon prefect went out of his way to walk through the town when it was this busy and crowded. The prefect himself was also starting to wonder why he even tried to get the herbivore, scratch that, omnivore a present; he hated crowds yet here he was searching for the perfect present. It was even more amazing that he didn't look murderous, in fact he looked rather concentrated. However he was getting more annoyed by the minute as not every citizen of Namimori was afraid/curious that he was out on the streets, no some just ignored his presence; which, I tell you, is not smart to do. Not much further ahead of Hibari was a group of thugs bothering an old lady. Hibari wanted to make his way towards too stupid herbivores when he saw what he was looking for. Across from the group of thugs and the old lady was the shop were Hibari saw IT; the perfect present for his soon-to-be omnivore boss. Softly smiling a small smile, though very menacing to the people around him, he made his way towards the shop, stopping in front of it and noticing with slight distaste the outward appearance; it looked rather girly and he wasn't sure he wanted people to talk about him going into a shop like this. However he looked back at the present sitting behind the window and the decision was made: go in, buy it, leave the shop. It couldn't be that hard. Right?

Every onlooker was astonished. THE Hibari Kyouya just went into a very feminine looking shop only to come out with a medium sized box, all wrapped up. they were curious as hell, however the murderous look in his eyes made sure no one got near him to ask questions. Very satisfied with himself, Hibari turned and walked away. He was absolutely sure that the omnivore was going to love it. He wasn't sure about it when he picked it up, but then he remembered how fond the boy was of his former-box weapon. So he went through with it and paid the stuffed animal. While walking out of the store, the cashier had a soft smile on her face. It seemed that even the ever so cold Hibari Kyouya had a heart too. It made her day a bit better.

On his way to search for a certain brunet, he noticed the same group of thugs, only this time there were more of them. He also noticed the red beg the old lady had with her, but was stolen from her. Feeling his irritation rise to the max, Hibari walked up to the group, but not before putting the present away for safety. "Herbivores, for disturbing the peace and attacking the citizens of Namimori, I will bite you to death," he said with venom dropping from his every word and a little bit of a crazy look in his eyes. The boy loved fighting way too much, but if he didn't, he wouldn't be Hibari Kyouya nor would Namimori be so peaceful. And the citizens were very glad for that. Knocking thug after thug down, he heard satisfying grunts and breaking bones everywhere around him and when he knocked his last 'opponent' (as if they were a match for him) down, he felt a very familiar presence nearing him. Actually one and a half, which made no sense, but Hibari decided to drop it, as he was sure he would find out one way or another.

After he had met the man named Kamaki Cecil, Hibari felt that the man was very similar to the omnivore, in every way possible; except for the outward appearance. He was looking forward to the sparring and felt appreciation when the man send Tsunayoshi towards him. When Tsunayoshi had reached him, he reached back into his pocket and placed the present in the boy's hands. Tsunayoshi looked at him with surprise before his expression turned into one of utter happiness. Hibari felt once again accomplishment, but this time on a whole new level; the omnivore had smiled one of his most rare smiles towards him. Smiling slightly in return, Hibari told Tsuna to open his present. Feeling bubbly, Tsuna did so with a giggle and when the wrapping was off he saw the most adorable stuffed lion in the box. He noted how much the lion looked like Natsu, yet somehow also resembled himself. Then he noticed the text on the wrappings and remembered walking past the shop once. He slightly crinched at remembering how embarrassing it looked and felt surprise for knowing that Hibari went in a shop like that. Feeling even happier than before, because he knew that Hibari went into that store for him, Tsuna did something bold that Hibari had not expected. Tsuna jumped into Hibari, wrapping his arms around the prefect's neck and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for the present, Kyouya. It is lovely," Tsuna said with a warm smile and a very bright blush on his cheeks. When he looked up at Hibari's reaction, he was left with surprise and satisfaction; he had made the prefect blush like a madman and he knew for sure he was the only one who could ever make him.

**A/N Another chapter up! Yes! I was lucky I had already started writing this chapter before school started, so it didn't take me nearly as long as it could have. I made a special extra for those who wanted to know what Hibari bought for Tsuna and because I was pretty sure I wanted to write about it, but it didn't fit anywhere in the story. I have good and bad news. Good news is that school is going well and that I'll be having vacation in six weeks. Bad news is that there is only six weeks left; meaning a lot of tests and stress and deadlines. School sucks! SO don't expect me to update anytime soon, for it will probably be around two to three weeks before I'll be able to begin writing and with a little bit of luck I'll be able to finish the next chapter before the last week of school. A long note but I wanted to inform those who followed and faved my story and those who are reading it now. Thank you all for reading this story and please to tell me what you think about it and if I made any mistakes. I hate making mistakes when I write, here is an example of something embarrassing: I send an email to a teacher of mine and I only noticed the mistake after I send it; in it was one wrong letter, just one, which made the whole word an insult. I felt so ashamed! Sorry for the long A/N and now I'm sure that these chapters are getting longer and longer. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you sooo much for reading this story. I hit over a thousand views, YAY! I'm really happy that (in my eyes) so many people have read this story. I want to thank lucinagurrier, Psycho Nocturnal, anime100590, melamariannie, seimisukimiya, nursyazwani, tatsuki1988, skygirl25, sakura dark angel, AnimeFreak9096, Otaakuuu, Hibari Destroyer, froge103, ilovemoose314, RoyLovesWally, and Sealunis for faving and/or following my story. It makes me freakin' happy to know that a lot of you like this story. This chapter will tell what happened after Tsuna left for the past. I hope you'll like it.**

**Warnings: Ah, the usual will do and of course my poor attempts at joking... maybe Gokudera's foul mouth? To prevent future confusion; the people in the future will be called by their given name, while their counter parts in the past will be called by their family name when I'm writing it and not when someone is speaking, then it depends on the person who's talking. Maybe you already noticed that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, because if I did, there is no way I would have let Tsuna run around in such pathetic underwear.**

Chapter 4

The strangely calm look on Tsunayoshi's face didn't go unnoticed, not by Kyouya nor by Reborn, however they both had more important things to do, such as biting/killing these fools to death. And making sure Vongola Decimo wouldn't get hit by a stray bullet before being send back to the past, of course.

After Tsunayoshi got send back by Lambo, Kyouya turned around to face his opponents. He realised with disgust, and to his utter annoyance, that the group in front of him was the same group of humanoids, not robots, humanoids yes humanoids -sorry for my incompetence in finding the right word for it-, from months before. It appeared these humanoids lacked the capacity to learn from past mistakes. Well then, if they couldn't learn, or get the hint - because really they got ditched and were left for dead by two of the strongest men in the world (obviously because the group wasn't even worth their time) yet they still didn't get the hint! – then there would be no use for them. Therefore Kyouya planned on destroying them all. He was, however, a few seconds too late; Reborn had already shot most of them to dust. Seems like even Reborn couldn't stand them. Kyouya smirked at the thought; who would have thought that the number one hitman had a soft spot for his pupils. Yeah, you read it right; pupilS. In plural. Dino too was one of Reborn's soft spots, just like the two students who came after Tsunayoshi. Of course they all went through the same tort- tutoring as Dino and Tsunayoshi. Then again, he himself had a soft spot for animals, quiet children and(even though he keeps denying it) he loved getting and showing affection. In private of course, no one had to know what he was really like but Tsunayoshi. Okay were straying from the story, sorry.

Destroying the rest of the humanoids, Kyouya grunted in satisfaction at the sight before him; not only did he manage to keep any of the trash from littering in Tsunayoshi's beloved garden, he was even able to get some tension of his shoulders. Worrying about your lover's life isn't good for anyone, and Kyouya was no exception. His face was still as stoic as ever, so no one knew though. Sharing a look with Reborn, Kyouya nodded in approval and turned around, walking back into the house. He was in luck; all the noisy Guardians were on missions, apart from the cow-teen, so it was very quiet in the house. Kyouya was tired so he went to his bedroom and promptly dropped himself on the bed, not even bothering to change out of his suit; yes, he had gotten either that tired, or that lazy. He hated the term tired, it made him appear weak, yet lazy seemed even worse. So as he thought about it, he decided it would be better to just change his clothes. Opening the drawer where he kept his watches, Kyouya noticed a tape in it. How odd, no one had the key to his room, only he, Tsunayoshi and the head housecleaner.

When Kyouya returned back to the house, Reborn merely looked at him with a slight frown on his face. He wasn't worried per say, just slightly uncomfortable. He knew what his ex-student had left behind for the skylark, he was the one at fault for Tsunayoshi's condition after all. He sighed and pulled his fedora further down his face. Not knowing how he would react to the news was slightly unsettling, however Reborn had a lot of faith in the person Tsunayoshi called his lifelong partner. Surely nothing major would change in their relationship. No, it's just that the pair had to be extremely careful when having,... you know... , and making sure no one finds out about the Decimo's rather odd condition. It would make the couple much happier though, as they didn't need a surrogate mother now. It would be a huge relief and stress lifted off of their shoulders. He then smirked. It was a pity that Tsunayoshi told him not to mess with Kyouya unless he was there with Reborn to witness everything. Yes over the years Tsunayoshi had gotten the hang of his sadistic side; though it shouldn't have surprised any of them as he had a blood-loving lover and teacher, his other Guardians got quite a shock when they first encountered the sadistic Tsuna. That story however is for another time.

As the mansion slowly got darker, as most of the people went to bed, only Kyouya's bedroom was lightened up. He sat on his bed with his hands covering his face. The video-recording had ended a few minutes ago, but he still couldn't get his head around it. It was so out of character for Kyouya that he himself was starting to wonder what had happened to him. He fell head over heels in love with Tsunayoshi, that's what happened to him. No one, not in this life, had he loved more than Tsunayoshi and the fact that his lover's life was in serious danger and that he was now in the past for who knows how long finally started to get to him. What shocked him more was the fact that they could get children, the two of them. He was happy beyond care and very anxious for Tsunayoshi's safety. He decided that it would be better to just sleep and discuss it with Reborn tomorrow, as he was a 100% sure that his lover had consulted the hitman.

The next morning was no different than normal, even though Tsunayoshi wasn't there. The other Guardians were still out and only Hayato would return today. How sad and noisy the right-hand man would be when he found out he was a day late for his boss' departure. Kyouya sighed at that thought, he could barely stand the Lightning Guardian; he doesn't need a sad puppy who follows HIS lover around all the time. That thought irked him even more than normal. He really needed his lover and to think that it had only been one day. He was going soft.

Just as Kyouya walked into the dining room, Reborn exited it. "Have you already seen the tape, Kyouya?" he asked. Kyouya merely nodded, he wasn't a morning person, not while he doesn't have any work, so seeing the hitman first thing in the morning, ... that would make anyone's mood go sour. " Hn," is all he said. Reborn rolled his eyes. "To be expected of you, at least you won't drop him, because you know of his 'condition'," Reborn said, carefully watching Kyouya's expression. The look on Kyouya's face was one of perplexity and wonder and a little bit of anger. Okay a lot of anger, otherwise it wouldn't be Kyouya, would it? " Why, for god's sake, do you think I would ever drop Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya asked as his anger became the dominant emotion. "No reason. I have seen it enough times that a partner would leave the other because of some sort of unfortunate accident." "I won't let it become like your relationship Reborn," Kyouya said. Reborn whipped his head towards Kyouya's direction. "Why would you say that?" Reborn asked curiosity and apprehension in his eyes. "I read your files," was the only answer he got. Reborn's eyes hardened. "Those don't exist anymore." Kyouya merely looked at him with a look of 'the-hell-are-you-thinking?' "How did you find out about my past?" Reborn asked again. "... Tsunayoshi's Hyper Intuition doesn't seem to have a limit to only knowing the future," was all Kyouya said. Reborn looked at him, dumbfounded. Kyouya turned around and walked away. Looking at the Cloud Guardian's back, Reborn sighed and rubbed his temples. Having the new knowledge on the Vongola Decimo's Hyper Intuition and dealing with Hibari Kyouya in the morning as not a good combination.

The days after that went well and with that I meant for Reborn. As usual Tsunayoshi's Guardians were extravagant; blowing things up, destroying small towns and yet not killing anyone innocent. The day in which Tsunayoshi's condition was revealed, was actually quite amusing for Reborn. Everyone knew of Kyouya and Tsunayoshi's relationship, they did not however know about Tsunayoshi's condition; that is until Reborn showed the tape towards everyone. Their reactions were the funniest he's seen in years, apart from Tsunayoshi punishing his Guardians; now that was a sight to see! But as mentioned before, that will wait until another time.

Hayato fainted. It wasn't anything new at all, I mean we all know just how much of a Tsuna-fan Hayato is. After that, he was depressed for a couple of hours, until Takeshi told him that this way they didn't have to see the strain on Tsunayoshi anymore about the whole thing regarding an heir. At that he glowed again. He us too much of a Tsuna-fan.

Takeshi just blushed. Huh, how boring! But, oh well, it's not like he is that dumb, or naive as anyone makes him out to be. He is after all in a relationship with a male, even he can guess what Reborn meant, by 'under the covers' and 'steamy nights'. The blush got heavier, the more he thought about his lover though and before long he had a nosebleed. He had a hard time explaining to Kyouya that, no it wasn't because he was imagining Tsunayoshi naked, but it was because he was thinking about his lover, naked under the covers, struggling in his grasp... too much? Yeah, okay on to the next!

Lambo, well Lambo wasn't present, as everyone agreed the stupid cow would only make things worse. They would wait until Tsunayoshi came back.

Chrome also blushed heavily, but she was already a fujoshi so, yeah, this new revelation gave her one of the biggest nosebleeds, she's ever had. Just the thought of the two lovers going wild and Tsunayoshi ending up pregnant! It would give her a lot to write about. Of course Tsunayoshi would be the first one to read it, the book couldn't be published without his content.

Mukuro, Mukuro he cried. He cried and ran out the room. No one actually knows what is going on with him as he hadn't really opened up to anyone. Anyone but Chrome and Tsunayoshi, so most of the Guardians (apart from a certain skylark) felt a bit sorry for Mukuro, even though they had no idea why he was crying. He could, for all it was worth, be crying because he could never get Tsunayoshi anymore. Or just because he wasn't going to be taking his body anytime soon with the possibility of there being a baby present inside it.

Ryouhei blushed, got a nosebleed, turned blue from blood loss and then passed out. Weakling, couldn't handle the pressure. His last thought was a memory of Tsunayoshi asking him to be his personal doctor. He now knew why.

Reborn had the time of his life that day and even Kyouya could feel a smirk appearing on his face. It was really just a normal day if you think about it, just that it was one without the main character in it. Kyouya saddened a little at that thought, but he knew it was for the best that Tsunayoshi wasn't here. Reborn noticed the distant look on Kyouya's face and smiled softly, which doesn't happen often, considering Reborn is a sadist. Reborn had a feeling, that from the very beginning, he knew who it was that was out on getting Tsunayoshi's life. And if his hunches are correct than Tsunayoshi had better be prepared, because this person had a rather troublesome gift.

**A/N I blame school! Sorry it took so long to update and if this chapter was a bit sucky that might be because school was way more stressful than I had expected and now that it is vacation I have to get into writing again, it has been almost a month. Curse you teachers, who give assignments to do, two days before the damned deadline! Another thing I really can't understand about the teachers in my school; we had to go to school an extra two days because, no not because we didn't have enough hours, but because the teachers could let us go to school another two days. It was possible, is what the teachers said. It was also freaking hot here in the Netherlands. Like 35 degrees Celsius, -I think that is about 95 degrees Fahrenheit?-, and you might think 'that is nothing compared to where I live', but for a country that is rainy and cold most of the year, a heat wave like that isn't common. School even cut the last days before summer vacation short because of the heat. Then why let us go to school even longer. Pff who needs hours on school when you can spend it doing nothing? ... yeah, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me if I made any mistakes. If the idea hasn't come to you yet, this story takes place after the manga is finished and it has a little bit of an AU idea, also I might have written things in here that are a little difficult to read because the sentences ended up really long, sorry if it brought any confusion. I'm sorry for the long A/N. I hope to put up the new chapter very soon, I already know what I'm gonna write in it, please look forward to it \^o^/**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I want to thank NiteSky25, TheDevilOn, Natsu Yuuki, Sawada Ten-chan, toothlessmuse, nonangel for the fav and/or follow. They still make me happy. I have now hit over 2000 views. It makes me a very happy woman. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too^^ It will be about the first day of High School. **

**Warnings: The usual, boyxboy and this time you get to see a little bit of TYL Tsuna's sadistic side too^^ Also I got a review, some time ago, that said that there was too much text and that I didn't have enough paragraphs. I know this, but I am never able to find the right stop, so therefore a warning that it might be a lot to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Cecil...? Do I actually own him? I mean he is TYL Tsuna, so ...? Oh well the name is mine^.^**

Chapter 5

"Welcome, you first year students!" Tsuna and his gang just watched as the principal of Namimori High began his speech for the first years. Gokudera just looked annoyed as ever, Yamamoto was smiling like a fool, even though he was on sharp for any assassin that might target Tsuna and Tsuna was half asleep with his eyes open, a trait he picked up from Reborn. "And then I would like to introduce a new teacher. He will be a science teacher and assistant homeroom teacher for the first years. Please welcome him and let's wish him a great year. Come on up Kamaki Cecil-san," the principal announced. Tsuna sat up straight and watched in glee as he saw his new friend enter the stage. With his eyes locked on Cecil, Tsuna watched as Cecil entered the stage and saw how Cecil covered his face with an emotionless mask. As Tsuna was left wondering why Cecil did such a thing, Cecil's introduction was simple and quick, because he was obviously feeling annoyed. Everyone could hear how much he didn't want to be on the stage. "Thank you principal, for unnecessarily bringing me up this stage. I hope that you won't bother me this year and that we'll get along during class, not after it. That was it." As abrupt as his introduction was, he left the stage, his mask breaking and his annoyed expression coming through. He certainly scared most of the first years and probably some second and third years as well. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were confused, though. Their impression on the older male was, a kind, strong man. With a lot of patience. They decided to ask the man himself, after school.

As the three walked over to the class-register board, they found out that the three of them were stuck together again. Gokudera was feeling rather conflicted; he was happy to be in the same class as Tsuna, but he was feeling dubious being in the same class as Yamamoto. Gokudera hadn't forgotten about Yamamoto's confession and even though he didn't hate the baseball idiot, he didn't love him either. What a complicated situation...not really, just annoying. Especially for Tsuna, who would be like a third wheel for the couple. Yamamoto was happy on both sides; and his friend Tsuna and his crush Gokudera, it couldn't get better. Tsuna was feeling, nothing actually. Happy of course to be in the same class, bothered to be in the same class again, a little annoyed that he would still be watching his friends walk in circles around each other. Maybe he should help them get together, but right now his mind was on a different matter. He was worried about Cecil-san. He couldn't really understand why the man was annoyed. Just as he was thinking about it, he walked into the man himself. "Watch where you're going," Cecil said to Tsuna. Tsuna looked up and apologized with a wary smile. Seeing the worry and wariness in Tsuna's eyes, Cecil's face softened up. "I'm sorry you saw that scene on the stage. I honestly wonder what that old geezer doesn't get about 'not wanting to be introduced on the stage, in front of the whole school'," Cecil complained, his annoyed expression returning. Tsuna merely sweat dropped. Good thing he is on Cecil's good side, because Tsuna could see what the older man was plotting inside his head for the poor principal. Let's just say that Tsuna never thought anyone could love blood and gore as much as Reborn and Hibari together.

As Tsuna got into talking with Cecil about the school year and the teachers, Gokudera and Yamamoto were left by themselves. Whether or not Tsuna did it on purpose doesn't matter, because both boys knew that Tsuna didn't want to be a third wheel, not now and not in the future. Feeling a little awkward, Gokudera decided to turn away from Yamamoto and walked towards the classroom. When he arrived at the doorpost, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. When his sea-green eyes looked into honey-brown ones, he almost blushed red like a lobster. He had of course seen a serious look on Yamamoto's face before, just never directed at him. It made him wonder if the baseball nut looked at him more than he was aware of. What Gokudera didn't know, was that he would now always notice Yamamoto's stares and Yamamoto took that as a sign that things were getting better.

When everyone arrived at their assigned classrooms, for Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto it was 1-A, as always class A, they waited for their homeroom teacher. Most of the students in the classroom, apart from Tsuna and co., were hoping that they didn't get that new teacher Kamaki Cecil for homeroom, but of course fate decided to bully them and the moment the door opened a rather tired looking Cecil came through the door. "Good day everyone, excuse my behaviour during the entrance ceremony. I was merely, very, annoyed with the principal and I can assure you that you're still lucky with me as a homeroom teacher. I know most of the homeroom teachers for this year's students and let's just say that I'm nowhere near as old fashioned as most. Or that strict." Finishing his speech with a boyish smile on his face, he look at the class and noticed Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto smiling at him. He gave a smile in return and turned to the blackboard. He wrote his name, age and future plans on the board and turned back to the class. "Okay, when you introduce yourself, I want to know your name, your age, an interesting fact about yourself and any plans you have for the future. For example; My name is Kamaki Cecil. I am 30 and I am part Italian. I plan on waterskiing this summer vacation. There an example. I don't really care what plans for the future you pick to tell about and nothing is wrong so don't worry." The students looked at each other before looking back at Cecil with a relieved expression on their face. Apparently they had all worried themselves for nothing; Kamaki-sensei was nowhere as scary as they had first thought. "Ah, a warning for any of you though. It might be better if you call me 'Kamaki-sensei', because I hate it, absolutely hate it, when people pronounce my first name wrong," he coldly added after seeing the relieved look on his students' faces. He enjoyed seeing how colour drained out of their faces at the deadly warning given to them. Ah~ how being a teacher rocked! And he secretly, although the students now know, loved being a sadist.

As they were doing their introduction round, Tsuna felt an ominous presence. It seems he wasn't the only one, as Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately sat up straight and focused on their surroundings. Although they were both nowhere near Tsuna, the three of them were equally divided though out the classroom; Tsuna was sitting up front of the classroom in the middle of the row. Gokudera was sitting by the door at the back of the classroom and Yamamoto was sitting in the same row as Gokudera but by the window. They made a triangle like this with Tsuna at the top, how fitting. Cecil also noticed it, but he didn't show it. He didn't remember anything bad happening, nor did he remember an ominous presence. It dawned upon him that the presence had to be from the future. As the introduction lead to Tsuna, Cecil saw his younger self worrying even more; he still remembered this day and it is a good thing he is the teacher now, because the teacher he had, had made fun of him when he introduced himself. They had to replace to room and teacher, because Gokudera had brought 'fireworks', obviously dynamite, with him to school and scarred the teacher for life. Mentally and physically.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," Cecil noticed how Tsuna didn't stutter, probably because he knew that Reborn could be watching him and Cecil knew that his younger self would rather live to see another day than live to see a bullet being put in his head, "I am 15 years old. There isn't anything really in particular interesting about me," to which of course Gokudera protested, but one look from Cecil and he kept his mouth shut, "and I plan to keep a relaxed summer vacation, I hope, I wish," Tsuna says as an introduction for himself. Now an introduction like this isn't that bad or embarrassing, but the teacher Cecil had was too mean to be a teacher and commented on everything he had said about himself, embarrassing him and, in a way, destroying his hopes of having a great first year of high school. Thank god, that there were better things coming his way and Cecil was Tsuna's teacher for the rest of the year.

"Juudaime, why did you say that there isn't anything in particular interesting about you? You are the future bo-," before Gokudera could finish his sentence, Tsuna cut him off by giving him a look that says 'are you nuts?' "I can't exactly go around telling everyone I am a future mafia boss, now can I? I'd be put in, either jail or in an institute for saying something that crazy." Gokudera felt like an idiot and he gave Tsuna a look like that of a kicked puppy. "I am so sorry Juudaime, I didn't think it through!" he practically yelled while bowing down so deep Tsuna wondered how his back didn't hurt. "It's okay now, Gokudera-kun, so please calm down and keep your voice down, please," Tsuna begged. "How lively!" Tsuna turned around in alarm and got a little nervous when he noticed it was Cecil who was standing behind him. He just hoped that the older man hadn't heard anything. "Oh, before I forget! Reborn-san came to my house to deliver an invitation, although I didn't quite get what it was about. Because it said "You're welcome at my place, at 7 pm tonight" with my address underneath it. I didn't know I was hosting a party," Cecil said. Tsuna sweat dropped and Gokudera and Yamamoto's mouth was open. "Uhm, I don't think you should take it serious, Cecil-san," Tsuna said. "But there were invitations for you, Tsuna-kun, for Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Kyouya-kun and a couple of other names I do not recognize," Cecil said. Alarmed, Tsuna immediately asked for said invitations. "Do you have them with you?" "Yes, they're in my bag. I'll go get them." "I'm sorry for the trouble Cecil-san," Tsuna said. Cecil merely smile at him and turned around to get his bag.

"Why, why, WHY!" Tsuna asked himself. In his hands were invitations for Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari and himself. The ones for Kyoko and her brother were given to Yamamoto, because Tsuna lives to far away from them*. The ones for Lambo and himself were easy to deliver; they live in the same house. He knew that Chrome and Mukuro probably wouldn't come and he was feeling rather conflicted about Hibari-san's invitation. He loves seeing Hibari, but he doesn't want to impose on him, so I was feeling a little conflicted. "Well, let's first deliver these to Mukuro and Chrome."

When he reached Kokuyo Land, he felt a shiver run up his spine; and it wasn't because he thought the place was freaky, he came to this place way too often for it to still be freaky. The same ominous presence he felt at school that day was near. It didn't feel however like the presence was near enough to be seen, or see Tsuna, so Tsuna walked as fast as he could towards the entrance and walked through, without announcing his presence. "Oya, oya, what a pleasant surprise. I never expected that you would come to us yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said. Chrome just looked at Tsuna. When Tsuna didn't react to Mukuro, they both felt something was wrong. "What happened, Tsunayoshi-kun? You look like you escaped nearly escaped death," Mukuro asked. "You might be right," Tsuna hesitantly answered. Well that got their attention. "When I was walking towards Kokuyo Land, I felt an ominous presence, one I had already felt at school. It was nearby, however I don't think it knew I was there. I think it was a coincidence I was there, because he hadn't noticed me and I couldn't see him." Chrome just looked at Mukuro and Mukuro just looked at Tsunayoshi. Deciding that it might be better to change the subject, Chrome asked why he came here. "Oh, Reborn selfishly decided to host a dinner party at my friend's place. The both of you are invited and the address is written on the invitation itself. You can choose if you want to come or not," Tsuna said as he handed them both their invitations. "Even though we do not know this person?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna nodded and grimaced. "Yes, even though all three of you are strangers towards each other." Mukuro and Chrome looked at each other and had a silent conversation. "I don't know why not, it sounds fun. Who else is coming? Is Skylark-kun also coming?" Mukuro asked curiosity lacing his voice. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Well I haven't delivered his invitation yet, so I don't know." "Chrome and I are coming," Mukuro said. Tsuna was absolutely sure that Mukuro had an ulterior move, but he let it slide.

As Tsuna stood for Hibari's front door , he was debating with himself on whether to ring the doorbell or drop the invitation through the mail box. He was apparently making noise, because the door opened before he could ring the bell. "What is it? You're making a lot of noise," Hibari said. Giving his signature 'Hiii' because he didn't hear the door opening, he turned to look behind him and he blushed; Hibari-san was wearing normal clothes and they looked great on him. "Uhm I, ah, well, I, uh, have uh," Tsuna started, but Hibari cut him off. "Just tell me already, I won't bite your head off just because you have something to tell me," Hibari said. He would have bitten anyone else to death for coming to his house, but he wouldn't tell Tsuna that, no way! "Well a friend of mine, you know Cecil-san?" Tsuna asked, to which Hibari nodded. Of course he remembered the man. A man like that always leaves an impression on Hibari, whether he wants to or not; he just loves strong opponents. "Reborn made it so that he had no other choice but to host a dinner party and you're also invited," Tsuna finished. Hibari raised one eyebrow and asked the question Tsuna wanted to avoid. "Is that annoying pineapple herbivore also coming?" "...Yes, he is," Tsuna answered, not quite sure how the answer will be received. "...Hn, I'll come," Hibari answered. There was no way he was going to leave Tsuna alone with that pervert. Granted, Hibari knew that Cecil would never allow anything to happen while he was present, but unless Hibari was there himself he didn't feel as reassured.

Tsuna blinked in surprise, he didn't think Hibari would want to come. And he couldn't help but feel that Hibari too had an ulterior motive. He knew, however, that he couldn't stop the prefect even if he wanted to, so he just let it be. As he gave Hibari the invitations, his hands were in Hibari's and he felt the blush, that had subsided, return. Hibari, who noticed the blush, smirked and bend down to kiss him on the cheek. Tsuna's face turned even redder and Hibari looked satisfied with his work. "Then I'll see you at 7." Tsuna nodded and turned around. As he walked towards Hibari's front porch, he didn't notice the pebble lying on the ground and tripped over it. Hibari just stood and watched as Tsuna flushed in embarrassment and closed the door with a faint smile still present on his face. Tsuna, cursing his own clumsiness, ran straight home, without noticing a pair of onyx black eyes following his every movement.

Reborn just looked at his student and sighed; Tsuna was far from experienced in love and Reborn felt like it was his job to get him used to it, which is why he organized the party. Well that was a partial reason. The other one should be obvious; he needs to know more about this Kamaki Cecil and this would be the perfect option. He smirked towards himself as he remembered what he had planned for the dinner party.

A couple of kilometres away, Cecil felt a shiver run up his spine as he was preparing the food. He knew where the shiver came from and he could only hope the best. He would feel very grateful towards Reborn if the hitman refrained from destroying his apartment, he quite liked it here. But of course the dinner didn't go as planned, Cecil should've known.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter! The reviews I got from the last chapter also made me happy and I read every one of them, so please review! I (think I can) can handle them! At first I had about a thousand words and I felt like that wasn't really enough so I continued and just wrote what came in mind; which is completely different from what I wanted to write, so in the next chapter the other Guardians will meet Cecil and their reactions to him, with of course Reborn meddling in. Also I am not sure where the Sasagawa's live so I just made that up, so that is why there was this * behind it. I am currently writing another fanfic, which will be a oneshot, a long oneshot. I am already over 10.000 words and it's not even halfway there, oops. I always wondered why people would say that Hibari is like a skylark and then I researched it and found out that Hibari actually means skylark. Huh, never knew that. But I am rambling on. I am also re-watching One Piece, so I don't think I'll be writing a lot of this fanfic, so again, excuses for the long wait. Please do tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll fix them! Until next time^.^ **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N First of all: I AM SO SORRY for not updating. Summer vacation ended four weeks ago and during summer vacation I was busy writing my other fanfic. That one is getting to a close but I suck at writing battles and endings so, yeah, it's not finished yet. I kind of lost the idea behind the story I wanted to write, because, fairly honest, I did not have a plan when I wrote this in the first place. Which is exactly why many of you might be confused. I noticed that my writing in the first chapter really sucked and maybe I wasn't clear enough but, Tsuna is not pregnant. It says that there are mentions of mpreg. Second of all: This is after the manga finished in an AU, so please, please don't be too hard on me when I write things that are unclear. I'll try to update a little bit more regular, but since I am having trouble imagining the bad guys a lot of chapters will be mediocre if I continue on writing about the everyday life. If you guys have any ideas for who might be controlling the humanoids. I was thinking about re-writing the first few chapters, but I decided against it. Maybe after the story is completed, I'll review all of them and maybe replace them. Sorry for the long A/N .;**

**I want to thank Devil Dragon Angel, bella cullen the original, Cinder the penguin, NicoleBearThomas, SilverLilac5, pandorashan, BerryBerryBlitz, Shadow22739, YukinaDiVongola for faving/following this story. Thank you for taking your time to read it and thank all of you who leave reviews for me. I read them all, even though I may not answer them^.^**

**Warning: Some grammar and spelling mistakes, may contain bad writing skills for I have not written in a long time. **

**Disclaimer: Just Cecil, just Cecil, the rest do not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"So, Dame-Tsuna?" "What is it Reborn?" an irritated Tsuna answered. "Have you delivered the invitations?" Tsuna sighed and turned to look away from his homework. Tsuna idly wondered why he had homework in the first place, because it was the first day of high school. Then he looked at his _homework_ and remembered that Reborn was teaching him Italian. Tsuna sighed again which earned him a hit from Reborn. "Ouch, why Reborn!? Why!?" he wailed. "A true boss doesn't sigh for no reason, nor does he ignore his tutor," Reborn simply said. Tsuna tried to glare at his tutor, read _tried_, before he gave in. "Yeah, I delivered the invitations. Surprisingly, everyone agreed to come," Tsuna said still looking a little baffled at the idea of Mukuro and Hibari giving in. Reborn hummed in agreement as he pulled his fedora down. He smirked at Tsuna and Tsuna felt a shiver run up his spine. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Reborn in suspicion. "What are you planning, Reborn?" he asked in a low voice. Reborn didn't show it, but he wondered why Tsuna was being protective. "Why would you think I have something planned?" he asked. Where he had expected a witty comeback he got none. He looked up at his student, only to see said student promptly ignoring him. It irked him that Dame-Tsuna would dare to ignore him. As he was preparing himself for a launch at his head, Tsuna got saved by his mother telling him that it was half past six and that his friends were at his door. "I'm coming mom!" he yelled back. "Count yourself lucky, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn mumbled before he went to sit on Tsuna's bed. He wasn't pouting, no he was being a crouch, which obviously didn't work when you had a chubby face. Tsuna rolled his eyes at the comment, but refrained from commentating. As he went down the stairs he couldn't help but wonder what Reborn had in mind. He just hoped that Cecil wouldn't mind the sadistic interruptions from Reborn's plans.

As Tsuna stepped out the door with Lambo in his arms, he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera standing by the porch. Gokudera looked relaxed and Yamamoto's smile was a little strained. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at them, causing both of them to flinch. Yamamoto awkwardly scratched his cheek while Gokudera looked away in shame. Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day and just walked towards them. "Yo-yoh Tsuna," Yamamoto said while Gokudera still refused to look at Tsuna or Yamamoto. Tsuna rubbed his temples. "Forget it, I don't want to know about it," Tsuna said. They flinched again, but Tsuna let it slide. "Please, whatever it is that you did, think through with what you do. Don't act on pure instinct alone, it can hurt someone. Try to keep it at a slow pace, rushing won't get you anywhere." At that both Yamamoto and Gokudera relaxed a little; Tsuna had given them advice when he was obviously annoyed with his two best friends. As the strange tension had left, the three friends and a sleeping Lambo, walked towards Cecil's apartment.

They weren't the first ones to arrive; Kyoko and her brother had arrived before them. "Good evening, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said. "Hello, Kyoko-chan, Onii-san," Tsuna answered. "Why aren't you already inside?" Tsuna asked. Kyoko looked at her brother, than the apartment and than back to Tsuna. "Well, we do not really know this person, so Onii-chan said that it would be better to wait until you arrived Tsuna-kun," she said. "That is right to the EXTREME!" Ryouhei said, well yelled. Tsuna and his friends cringed back at the sound, while Kyoko looked at them with an apologetic look in her eyes. "Well, now that we are here, let's go up shall we," Tsuna said with a smile. They all nodded in agreement and Ryouhei yelled 'EXTREME!' in the background.

When they arrived at the door they could already smell the food. Their tummies rumbled and three out of five blushed. "Wha-what are we waiting around for, let's go shall we?" Tsuna asked as he coughed in his hand. They all nodded their head.

* * *

As soon as it was nearing seven o'clock, Cecil felt the presence of the five teens outside his door. He smiled. Although he was absolutely certain that the evening was going to be disturbed by a hitman called Reborn, Cecil was determined to make everyone feel at ease. Which shouldn't be hard, considering he knew his family like the back of his hand. He smiled to himself. It's great to see the younger version of everyone again. He thought back to the moment the younger Kyouya had met him. He snickered to himself. It didn't happen often that he got Kyouya at a disadvantage, Kyouya wasn't his strongest guardian for nothing after all. He heard the doorbell ring and stopped preparing the food. He cleaned his hands and walked to the door, opening it with a smile. On the other side were five teens and one child. Cecil smiled softly at the sight and let them in. "Sorry for the intrusion," they said at the same time. Cecil showed them to the living room and told them that they could help themselves with the drinks he had prepared. "Thank you very much Cecil-san," Tsuna said with a small smile. Then his smile disappeared. "And I am sorry for Reborn's behaviour." But Cecil just waved it away. "Believe me or not, but I have had worse," he said while he thought about his own situation. No one asked any further, afraid that it may bring bad memories to the 30-year-old. Cecil noticed it and smiled at them again. "It's nothing sad, so don't worry about it. My family has had its fair amount of punishment for it," Cecil said with a slightly sadistic tone. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna shivered a bit, Kyoko just looked as oblivious as ever and Ryouhei had not been paying attention to the man. He had been looking around the apartment. "Is, is there something burning," he asked. It got quiet and the smile on Cecil's face froze, he turned around in slow-motion and ran for the stove, trying to save whatever was left of the food in the oven. "It seems like we won't be having a casserole dish tonight," he said with a downcast smile. The others wanted to somehow comfort the man, saying something among the lines of 'I am sure that the other foods will be great, so don't worry!' but before they could, the doorbell rang again. Cecil excused himself and went to get the door.

* * *

Hibari was feeling conflicted, which was rare. But he just couldn't help himself; he was happy that Tsuna had invited him, but he felt super-irritated by the fact that it was going to be rowdy. He sighed. Well there was no other way; he was curious about this Kamaki Cecil and besides, there is no way in HELL he was going to leave his love interest with a bunch of wolves. No way, nu-uh. So Hibari dressed himself and went downstairs. He tried to evade his family, but to no success; his mother had found him. The worst possible case scenario. His family consisted of an older sister and his parents. His father was just like him, with a secret fascination for cute things. He looked more like his mother appearance wise, with his dark eye colour and high nose and cheekbones. While they gave his mother a beautiful appearance, they made Hibari seem all the more intimidating. And curse hell if he wasn't happy with that. He didn't mind his sister either, because she rarely interfered with his life, unless it was of utmost importance. Not to mention his sister was one of the few humans he had met that were stronger than him. Then again, he is five years younger than her. His mother however...she was dangerous in her own way. The only reason that his father refused to side with him when the matters concern his mother was because being at home would be hell. He had personally experienced it once, never, ever had he thought that his mother was the biggest carnivore of all. Not to mention the fact that she loved to meddle with his life.

"Kyo-kun, where are you going?" his mother asked in a sweet voice. "To patrol," he answered. But his mother knew her son; even her son would never wear such nice clothing. No matter what the occasion or whom he was with. His mother's eyes took on a mischievous glint and Hibari involuntarily shuddered. "In such nice clothing?" Hibari looked away, but his mother had already caught the blush on his cheeks. She squealed inwardly. Only she could make her son blush and the person her adorable boy was in love with, of course. "Just make sure to walk him home later okay, Kyo-kun?" Hibari's head shot up with a horror filled face; how in the world did his mother know it was a male?! But his mother merely smiled at him and hummed a goodbye, before she turned around and returned to the kitchen. Hibari sighed. Well at least that was over.

When Hibari rang the doorbell, he could smell the food inside. He recognized a lot of the food as foods he really liked. Maybe it was a coincidence, but Hibari didn't like thinking of things as a coincidence. He was practical and didn't believe in superstitious things. He shrugged his shoulders. He would see what would happen. So he rang the doorbell and waited until Cecil would let him in.

* * *

Cecil opened the door with a smile on his face and it widened even more if possible when he saw Hibari standing on the other side. "Come in Hibari-kun," Cecil said as he made space for the teen. Said teen grunted in answer and stepped in. As Hibari was searching the apartment with his eyes, Cecil was looking at him with adoration. Not that Hibari would see that, he was too preoccupied with making a plan to keep Tsuna away from the noisy herbivores. He did realize that the apartment was set up in a way to make it seem normal, but Hibari knew from experience that it was just a facade. The furniture was placed in a way to escape easily if the room were to be invaded. It made Hibari curious as to who would do that in their own house.

Cecil noticed of course that Hibari noticed his lay out, but he didn't comment on it. He just showed Hibari to the living room. Cecil counted the people in his living room. Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Kyoko, Lambo and Tsuna himself. So six people in total. The only ones missing were Mukuro, Chrome and Reborn. He knew Reborn was somewhere in the area, but he had no idea when the Mist Guardians would arrive. He could only hope that his apartment would survive.

* * *

**A/N I thought about ending it here, but considering the fact that it has been so long since I uploaded, I decided to finish this occasion in one chapter. That was my initial plan, but I figured that it would take too long to finish otherwise. So the story continues on \^o^/.. (ToT help me!)**

* * *

It has been fifteen minutes since Hibari arrived and twenty since the other five had arrived when the doorbell rang for the third and last time. Cecil went to open the door with a smile. When he opened the door he had expected to see just Chrome and Mukuro, but it appeared that they had taken Ken and Chikusa with them too. Cecil just sighed and let them in. "Th-thank you for inviting us," Chrome said with a shy voice, she doesn't know the man after all. Cecil gave her a kind smile. She was still this sweet ten years in the future. Some things just don't change, other things however... Cecil shook his head. Don't think about it now. It wouldn't do him any good.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes at Cecil's behaviour. There was something odd about the man. He couldn't place it, but he knew that this was not the man's real appearance. Cecil noticed the stare Mukuro was giving him and smiled in a knowing way towards him. It dismantled Mukuro in mere seconds. There was no way this person would kill anyone but enemies and even then he would try to keep them alive; that is what Mukuro felt. So he let it slide. Cecil just hummed in appreciation and let them to the living room. The moment they stepped into it, the air shifted and changed from tense to right-out murderous. The only ones who didn't notice were Lambo and Kyoko. Naturally the source would be Mukuro and Hibari and although Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to stop them, it didn't work. And Ryouhei's yelling didn't help. Before anything bad could happen though, Cecil stepped in and put his hands on their shoulders, giving it a squeeze. The moment it did, both Hibari and Mukuro were grunting from the pain on the ground, gripping there shoulder.

"Let me make this clear," Cecil said with a dangerously sweet smile, "There will be no fighting in here. I like this place too much for snotty brats like yourselves to destroy it. The fact that you can't even act civil towards each other, shows just how much you still have to learn." It was quiet for a little while and everyone looked at Cecil in both awe and horror. His smile in turn became devilish, as a mischievous glint set in his eyes. "If you can't even keep yourself quiet while in others' presence than you must still be weak," he ended his taunting with a devilish laugh at the end. Both Hibari and Mukuro twitched at that and got up. They both looked at Cecil with a furious expression, before it morphed into horror, because Cecil looked extremely deadly with the kitchen knife in his hands and a sweet smile on his face. "No fighting here, understood?" They both nodded their head like two little children and sat in seiza on the ground. Cecil's smile turned genuine and the murderous atmosphere was lifted. At that moment, everyone who was inside the room, apart from Lambo and Kyoko who were both oblivious to it, decided that they should never ever make an enemy out of Cecil. Even Reborn, who was standing on a branch just outside the window, had felt a shiver run down his spine when Cecil had smiled so devilishly sweet in his direction. Whoever this Kamaki Cecil was, Reborn had no intention of making an enemy out of him. It says a lot when the greatest hitman in the world felt a shiver run down his spine by a mere smile.

Well if that didn't scare them, they should have seen him when he was absolutely furious in the future. The TYL Guardians and Varia still bare scars from then, both physically and mentally. But that too, will be a story for another time.

* * *

The rest of the evening went well, as well as it could have gone after that incident. The food was great though, everyone had to agree on that one. The complement made Cecil very happy, because his Family rarely tells him what they think about the food. He inwardly huffed at them, they could be so childish. But looking at his past Famiglia, he couldn't help but feel proud and sad at the same time. He still feels guilty about taking their free futures away from them, but they had repeatedly knocked it into his head that they chose to be his family because they wanted to. He got over that issue, but just when he was getting used to them being his Family, he got another problem; one he never thought he would ever have. Damn Reborn and his bullets. He wondered just how many people in his Famiglia already knew about his situation. He didn't know how to feel about bearing children, so he put it out of his mind for the time being...like he had done the many weeks before arriving in the past. He missed his Famiglia, he missed actually hearing them fight and Reborn shooting bullets and Kyouya's loving gestures when they were alone. A single tear fell, but before anyone could take notice it had disappeared in Mist Flames, but Cecil didn't know if they were his or Mukuro's.

As he said goodbye to Tsuna and his friends, Cecil's mind wondered of to his Famiglia again. He couldn't help it. How were they doing without him? What about the threat that had apparently followed him back to the past. How, he didn't know. He felt that if he would let everything happen the way they are supposed to, it would be too late for him and the rest of his Family. So with a determined look in his eyes, one Reborn noticed before he jumped on Tsuna's head, he turned around and locked the door the his apartment. He dreamt of meeting his Famiglia again that night, he felt complete and happy as he felt an extra addition to his Family, but when he woke up he felt so empty, that he cried. He idly wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He decided to ask Shamal, even though he knew how dangerous that could be. He made the appointment but not without doubt from Shamal's side. Cecil smiled to himself, he wouldn't trust an anonymous person calling your private number either. But even Shamal understood that it had been a desperate situation and accepted. Shamal felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought of declining the _man_ on the side of the line.

When Tsuna and his friends arrived at school that day, they were shocked to hear that Cecil had called in sick that day. Maybe they should visit him after school? Tsuna had been feeling sad, but he couldn't explain why. Maybe he had had a bad dream? He couldn't remember. Little did he know that he would find out sooner than he anticipated, not to mention that the truth would be even more shocking than he could ever had anticipated.

* * *

**A/N Aaand that is a wrap! Thank you all for reading this chapter, not to mention waiting for it to come out. It really was just a filler and as I mentioned before, I had not intended to write a chapter like this. A few things you need to know: I am going to be super-super, like crazy-super, busy until the end of November. It's a major project-exam-report thing we have to do in our last your of middle school here in Holland, but I was allowed to do it a year earlier, which comes with the unnecessary stress and planning-failures. So excuses in advance (AGAIN), but I will never abandon this story, as empty this promise seems. I will need your help for future chapters. I got a review telling me that it was illogical that the Guardians had asked both Byakuran and Kawahira for advice concerning Tsuna going back to the past. I want to say that it was a spur of the moment thinking and I wanted to remind everyone out there: Alternate Universe! Kind of... please bear me and my awful writing sometimes. Do tell me if I have forgotten anything, or that it looks rushed...wait no, don't! I already know it was rushed! So thank you for reading and please review! Keep an eye out for the next chapter...and my longshot! Yeah, I may reach over a 30,000 words by the end of it (Oh my!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N I want to thank Snowhome, Namikaze Uzumaki Aika, g02sleep, YastoraRisa, .27, Derius's Riddler, TezuSezu, Ern Estine 13624, bellacloudy, SweetMaddy whiteroseheart, Nuvola De Demone, Satsuki 2015, Angelic Phantomcrow, racheal1987 Bchan95, a-fucking-lunatic, PhoenixDash, YaoiLover6698 and Olive3509 for faving and/or following my story, it makes me super duper happy! When was the last time I updated? I don't remember, but it has been a long time. Apologies for that! Updates will just be rather slow, because the next break will be in about six weeks I think and in between I don't have much time to write. **

**Warnings: Nothing that I can think of right now, maybe some foul words and an OOC Reborn but no more than that at the moment. Oh and I will be talking about the monthly problems most females experience. I think that should be mentioned as well, nearly forgot about it.**

**I want to say that this chapter is not exactly how I hoped it would turn out to be as it took me a really long time to write it. Not because I had no inspiration, but because I did not feel motivated to do anything. Thank you for putting up with the wait and I hope you'll enjoy this crappy chapter. (seriously it is not one of my best chapters, but that is up for you to decide, maybe you'll like it.)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own KHR nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was quiet as Cecil was waiting to be called forward. He knew that he was a sensitive person but crying when you see a puppy get rescued or getting sentimental over people remembering to take care of other people when you've seen the scene before, is just ridiculous! He had been emotionally unstable since he had arrived, but in the last few days that emotional state had become even worse. He really missed his Family and his sleep was getting disturbed by rather realistic images. He vaguely remembered feeling like this back in the future as well, but because he was so busy training his Flames, he had not really paid attention. All his dreams had been about saving his friends, but seeing as he is not with said friends at the moment, he feels insecure and fears for their safety. Then he crossed that thought out of his mind. They were his Guardians for fuck's sake! They could hold their own against enemy Famiglias and he had been told more than once by both Reborn and Kyouya that he should keep his mind occupied with the enemy in front of him. It would just not do for a boss to get injured when he was looking away.

Cecil bitterly laughed at himself for even hinting in his mind that he thought of his Guardians as weak. Some would kill him, others would look like a kicked puppy and Cecil was not sure which one would be worse to experience. He sighed as he returned from his reminiscing trip. Cecil looked around the room once again. He was in a hospital somewhere near Namimori, but he did not know where it was. He did know that Vongola owned it, so being there made it risky. If he was lucky then Shamal had yet to inform Nono about a stranger knowing his private number. Cecil would have to explain how he got that number and lucky for him he had just the story. It was told by Shamal himself so there was no way that the story would be incorrect. Cecil smirked at the story then snorted. Only Shamal, only Shamal. "Kamaki Cecil-san?" Cecil stood up as his name was called. He followed the nurse into Shamal's office.

To say that Shamal was surprised by a call on his private number was an understatement. To say that he had expected a _male_ on the other side was out of this world. Never, ever, had he been called on his phone by a male! The horror when others would find out a _guy _had his number...he would be the laughing stock of the underworld. "Doctor Shamal, I brought him in," nurse Sasaki said when she knocked on his office door. Shamal sighed and told them to come in. He was about to put on a grumpy face, but when he laid eyes on this Kamaki Cecil he almost dropped his jaw. His eyes did widen though, the only indication that he was (pleasantly, if he dare say it) surprised by the other's appearance. He knew that the caller had been a younger male, because his voice still sounded smooth on the other line, but he had no image with it. Because, well, because he didn't remember male faces. The only once he does remember are important faces or faces of those close to him, but male faces are just like oxygen in the sky; you know it's there, you just don't see it or stop to think about it. That is exactly how Shamal would describe his mind when he thinks about the word 'men'. Looking at Kamaki Cecil did not fit that description. In the slightest.

The moment Kamaki Cecil walked in Shamal immediately thought about someone, but he couldn't pinpoint who it was. The man had dark brown hair, kept in a low ponytail. His bangs were covering half of his face, but Shamal could see the faint outlines of scarring. There was a beauty spot underneath his visible eye. Shamal assumed that both eyes had the same deep green colour. The man was neither tall nor short, average really. But he could see the faint outlines of toned muscles. If it weren't for the fact that he had seen multiple beautiful people (men) before in his life, then Shamal would definitely be blushing right now. But seeing as he had, thank god for that, he didn't blush, just stare. Which in itself was awkward enough. A cough from Kamaki made Shamal return to reality. When he looked up at Kamaki he saw said man look at him with an amused smile. "Thank you for having me, Shamal," Kamaki said. It immediately reminded Shamal of his suspicion. "Why did you have my number? I don't remember ever giving a guy my number," he said with suspicion in his eyes.

Cecil had expected that question so he merely smiled and gave him explanation. "My sister had it in her phone and when it went off when she was in the shower I took a look at the caller. She had named you as 'Doctor Shamal' and when I asked her about who you were she told me that she had met you at a pub, somewhere downtown when she was out with some friends. This happened two years ago by the way," Cecil added when confusion showed up on Shamal's face. "As I was saying she told me about things I really didn't need to know and I had then come to the knowledge that you were a doctor who could 'fix' everything and that you knew how to keep a secret. So knowing that, I saved it when my _sister_ gave me your number. You really do come in handy, Doctor Shamal," Cecil said with a smile as he saw Shamal pale slightly. It was great seeing the perverted doctor worry once in a while. Cecil inwardly frowned; his sadistic side was showing through. He really was becoming emotionally unstable to the point of nearly turning mentally instable. That would be bad, a very strong mafia boss who is mentally unstable and able to use Flames coming out of his hands...yeah, no.

Shamal did not remember something like that but he had a sinking feeling that Kamaki might be very honest about it. He composed himself immediately as he realized his mistake and went into 'doctor' mode. "Well count yourself lucky then, I normally don't treat male patients, but you will be an exception." Kamaki merely smiled at Shamal, which unnerved him. Kamaki probably wanted to show his gratitude with that smile, but Shamal somehow felt that Kamaki knew more than he let on. He hated not knowing what others knew about him.

"So care to explain what is wrong with you and why you specifically called for my help?" Shamal asked with a raised eyebrow. Cecil's smile disappeared as his eyebrows scrunched up in thought. How was he going to explain his state to Shamal? "Well for starters, I have cramps in my stomach but not the digestive-problem kind of cramps- it's hard to describe. They are cramps I have never felt before and they come and go during the day. Sometimes the cramps are worse than other times. I feel emotionally out of rhythm and physically a little drained. I seem to be reminiscing about the past as well, more than I usually would. This along with the sudden mood swings I sometimes experience are what have caused me to feel uncomfortable during these last few days." As Cecil had started to explain Shamal's face turned into recognition, before morphing into confusion once again. When Cecil stopped Shamal told him what he thought what was wrong. "Well, simply put those symptoms are usually found in women, actually only in women, when they have their monthly menstruation period. So unless you have been a woman, in which case I can prescribe some medicine to stop the cramps from happening (I do not know if they really exist, sorry if they don't. Just imagine something then) , I do not know what is wrong. Does this explanation ring a bell as to what could have caused it?" Shamal asked. Cecil was quiet, he knew what was wrong. He just didn't want to admit it. He still had not completely come to terms with being able to carry children.

The answer surprised Shamal, really. "...Yes, I think I know what is wrong. I am male, hundred percent, but due to unforeseen circumstances I am able to carry children, I just didn't think I would experience the pains of menstruation. I do not lose blood though," Cecil added. Shamal looked at him with incredulity; first time he had heard something as ridiculous as that. It was unbelievable, impossible. But then again he lived in a world where adults changed into babies and people could go to the future and back...he could just add this other incredulity as well. He just hoped his sanity would last. Which was what Cecil hoped as well.

After making Shamal promise not to tell anyone ( It was either that or Cecil would give Shamal's number to some other _male _friends of his who would love to play around with Shamal), Cecil went home. The least Shamal had been able to do was prescribe some painkillers for Cecil, the ones that you can only get when prescribed by Shamal. Being a Mafia doctor had its privileges. Cecil sighed in relief, glad to have the appointment over and done with. He hoped that the cramps would leave and that he would not have any other issues other than that. He wondered for a moment what would happen to him if the Reborn of this time were to find out about him. He shuddered and shook his head. Yeah, he'd rather not that Reborn would find out.

Cecil cursed everything that was unlucky enough to stand in his path. The cramps were killing him and the painkillers were not doing their work. Cecil sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, groceries in his arms, before dropping all his groceries to the floor. Standing in the middle of his room was Reborn, quietly sipping espresso. If it weren't for the fact that Cecil was having his ...'period', he would have acted politely and reasonable. However, seeing as he was having it and he wasn't feeling great nor generous, that calm personality quickly sprinted out the window. "Who do you think you are coming and going as you please, Arcobaleno Reborn?" Cecil asked in a eerily cold voice. Reborn refrained from flinching, but he did stop drinking. As he put down his cup of coffee, he glanced towards Cecil. He felt like he had stepped on a landmine. He knew this kind of pattern, had seen it once when Tsuna had snapped. So out of experience Reborn apologized. He fucking _apologized_, Cecil was so shocked he paled.

His eyelid twitched as he silently wondered if the world was ending. Reborn, sensing that Cecil had snapped out of his 'raging-mode', walked towards Cecil over the table. "Calmed down?" Cecil mutely nodded his head, mouth slightly open and both eyes widened. Reborn's eyes widened slightly as well when he saw Cecil's whole face. The moment he met Cecil he knew that there was something familiar about him but he couldn't place it. But now looking at his face and the way he acted just like Dame-Tsuna... Reborn covered his eyes with his fedora. "There are some things I want you to verify," he said in a commanding voice. Cecil flinched and snapped out of his stupor, but remained silent. Reborn got annoyed and clicked his tongue. Before he could transform Leon in a gun though, Cecil spoke.

"I can't do that." Cecil looked Reborn straight in the eyes. Reborn glared right back. If it weren't for the fact that Cecil was already used to Reborn glaring at him, with much more venom he might add, he would have fainted. But Cecil had seen Reborn give him much darker glares, so this did nothing to him. Instead he looked at Reborn, showing him that no matter what Reborn would do, it would be useless; Cecil knew what danger he would be in when he returned to the past. There was no way he was going to drag his, way too, young Famiglia into it without having done research or having made a plan. Reborn sighed, knowing full well that if Cecil was anything like Tsuna, he wouldn't be getting anything out of the man. He furrowed his brow; Reborn hated it when things didn't go his way, or if there was something he didn't know. Cecil smiled softly at Reborn but didn't say anything. "That said, I still do not appreciate you coming into my house, so if you could please leave me be for the next few days... That would surely spare me a lot of effort and time. I appreciate it very much, good bye Reborn," Cecil said cheerily to Reborn. Before Reborn could respond, or see for that matter, he was grabbed by his collar and thrown out of the door.

Reborn was stupefied; no one had ever been able to throw him out before and he prided himself in being someone that knows _nearly_ everything (Funny how he realized that he went from a hitman that knew everything to a hitman that knew _nearly_ everything, Reborn mentally slapped himself). He did not see that one coming. He looked left, he looked right and heaved a sigh of relief. No one had seen that; good. There was something fishy going on and now more than ever was Reborn determined to find out the secret that was Kamaki Cecil.

* * *

**A/N Ookaaay, this was a rather weird chapter for me to write. Again I am sorry for such a long delay. When was the last time I uploaded...? If the author doesn't know than it's really bad. Anyway, updates will be slow as I mentioned before. If there are any mistakes in the grammar please tell me, and I'll fix them later. I have decided that when I have finished this story, I'll be taking a real long and hard look at the content and probably rewrite it, but that will only be after my school exams...in 2017. So yeah, not much else to say. I'll try to write a special Christmas chapter, but if I can't post it before then, I'm going to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a good New Year! **


	9. Christmas Special Part I

**A/N I want to thank vongoladqishffy, fairytailbunchan, Sylrenvia, Visually Dreamer, xider, ChientzNimea2Wind and xXHopeEx for faving/following this story. It makes me really happy to see them in my inbox.**

**Warnings: OOC Hibari Kyouya (depending on how many fanfics you've read with an OOC Hibari), fluffiness to the extreme and use of a possible OC...?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just love**

**Important to know is that this chapter has nothing to do with the story. Apart from the OC there is nothing in here that is of real importance for the story. Maybe not even the OC. The gang has already met Cecil, but that doesn't really have any meaning; it's just a fluff chapter. Any flashbacks will be filler chapters in the future, something to get creative with. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Christmas Special: Tsuna and Hibari

Tsuna sighed as he walked through the streets. He was having a little problem right now. You see Christmas was coming and he had never had someone special to give a present to. No, he had not counted his mother with that; she was special to him in a way only a mother can be. No, Tsuna had never had a lover before and although it was never said out loud, Tsuna was pretty sure that he was dating Hibari. If the signals coming from Hibari were something to take notice of. That said Hibari did react the way Tsuna wanted him to when Tsuna kissed him (on the cheek and sometimes on the lips). A blushing Hibari Kyouya was a sight to see and Tsuna was proud to know that he was one of two who was able to do that. Hibari's mother being to other one.

Speaking of said woman, Tsuna met her not long after he graduated middle school. In fact he met the whole Hibari family in the summer vacation when he got invited over through some strange prank of fate. Tsuna still blushed when he thought back to the first time he saw Hibari's family and meeting his mother was quite embarrassing for both him and Hibari. Just thinking back to that summer day made Tsuna feel warm on the inside; from embarrassment or from the fond memory he didn't know. He just appreciated it now that he was walking through the streets, wrapped up in a thick winter coat and a muffler around his neck. He held his hands in his pockets, because it was freezing outside.

Tsuna looked around the stores, but not a single thing had caught his eye yet. What do you give a bloodthirsty, fight-loving maniac who probably doesn't need or want anything? He sighed once again as he thought back to the time he gave Hibari his birthday present and he felt his mood darken. It wasn't that Hibari didn't appreciate it, in fact he blushed slightly from it, but it was the question Tsuna got from Hibari. _"Why would you give me a birthday present? I never get one."_ Tsuna had frozen up at that statement and Hibari had looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes. _"You mean to tell me that no one, not even your family, has ever given you anything?"_ Hibari had shook his head and Tsuna all but marched to Hibari's house. That was the day the Hibari family realized just why Kyouya had fallen for him... He probably gave them a slight trauma. Well in Tsuna's defence... he had thought it was wrong when no one would congratulate Hibari for being born. Don't blame Tsuna; he knew exactly how it felt when your own family would forget your birthday or in Hibari's case; didn't bother to celebrate it. Same difference.

Just as Tsuna was about to bang his head to a wall, his eye fell on a window. He recognized the shop, it wasn't hard to notice after all. It was very girly and Tsuna remembered being surprised to find out that Hibari had gone to that shop to get him a present. He slightly cringed at the interior of the shop; fluffy pink things everywhere...it had to be worth a try. If Hibari went in it, then Tsuna could as well. "Welcome," a soft female voice said as he entered the shop. Tsuna jumped at the sound and blushed furiously as he realized that a female had seen him enter this shop. He slowly turned around as if sudden movement would end in his death. How ridiculous and overdramatic. The shopkeeper just laughed quietly with a hand covering her mouth. Tsuna now blushed instead of paled; how embarrassing to overreact like that.

"Are you looking for something specific?" she asked. Tsuna nodded his head before answering her question. "Uhm, I'm not sure exactly what I am searching for yet, however I am not searching for a present for a ... girl," he ended trailing off. The girl gave him a knowing look. "Were you perhaps the one who received a stuffed lion from Hibari Kyouya?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes. Tsuna blushed but nodded. Her smile softened up even more and she waved Tsuna towards her. "Then I have the perfect present as well. Uhm, maybe more like presents...? You'll have to choose which one you want to buy for him." Tsuna looked at her with curiosity as he followed her into the back room. His intuition was staying quiet so he assumed that nothing could be wrong.

"Well, pick whichever you want. You may of course check out other items as well," she smiled kindly at him as she said that. Tsuna returned it with as much kindness and thanked her. "Then take your time," she said as she turned around. Tsuna watched her walk away. She looked familiar, but there was no recognition. Nor did it look like she remembered him in any kind of way. He looked back to the presents. Although he didn't feel anything coming from the shopkeeper, he couldn't help but wonder why picking one of three felt like a test of some sort. He didn't get the feeling that he could fail the test though, so he shrugged his shoulders and looked every present over carefully.

The first present looked very fragile and when Tsuna picked it up he noticed that it really was fragile. It was a small bird made out of glass and small crystals. It had something magical and it kinda looked like Hibird, but Tsuna somehow felt that it did not really suit Hibari. Maybe the idea was a little too girly. Tsuna carefully put the glass statue back and walked towards the second table.

The second present was a small statue as well, only this one was made of dark wood. It was carved beautifully and it was painted with a minimum amount of paint. This statue was a small rabbit. The eyes were small rubies but the light somehow made it look like it glowed orange. Tsuna carefully put it back. He felt like that present was better, but still not quite it. He walked to the third and last table and his eyes widened, before a huge smile plastered itself onto his face.

When Tsuna left the store he had a blinding smile on his face and his cheeks were flushed red. He ran home in glee and everyone who had turned around to look at the adorable brunet felt jealousy at the one he smiled for. Then they felt shivers run down their spine and immediately sealed up that thought. The onlookers somehow found that their lives were worth more than seeing that smile on the brunet. Well all but one. The girl in the shop was still smiling, glad to have been of help. She tucked a strand of dirty blond hair behind her ear as she thought back to the day that Hibari Kyouya stepped into the store, buying Tsuna a present. She absently rubbed her pearl earring. She unconsciously smiled at the memory of that day. The two saved her, without knowing that they even did it. Now she had helped them a little. The door opened again and as she turned her head to the door her eyes opened before unshed tears shimmered in her wine-coloured eyes. "Am I still on time?" a male voice asked. She just smiled warmly at him as she reached for the key. As she took her coat of the hook and locked the store door, she continued to smile. "Why are you smiling?" the male asked her, curiosity lacing his voice. She just shook her head. "No reason, just thankful to have you. Especially after last April." He didn't say anything, but he had a smile on his face as well. She locked arms with him and they walked home together.

"I'm back!" Tsuna yelled as he opened the door. "You're late Dame-Tsuna. We already started without you," Reborn said as he walked through the door towards the hall. Tsuna looked up at Reborn with an unreadable expression. "...Is Hibari-san here?" he asked. Reborn shook his head and Tsuna smiled. Reborn blinked at the smile and gave him a questioning gaze. Tsuna just ignored him and walked towards his mother. "Merry Christmas, okaa-san," he said whilst giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Tsu-kun," she giggled. He smiled fondly at her. "I'm going over to Hibari-san, so don't wait for me," he said as he turned around and left the kitchen. "Be careful on the roads and come back before midnight," she called after him. "Will do," he replied. All the while Reborn had been looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. That glint disappeared though when he saw how much Tsuna was actually looking forward to seeing Hibari. Well, it was Christmas Eve, so Reborn was feeling rather generous. Tsuna may not have realized it, but he had been spared from a lot of embarrassment that evening.

On his way to Hibari it started to snow and Tsuna put the collar of his coat up even more. As he was walking he decided to take a different route. The main route would be through the blocks of houses and pavements, not really appealing to Tsuna. Instead Tsuna chose a pathway without any of those. It was a road covered with sakura trees. In spring the sight was beautiful; in winter the sight had something magical. It was somewhat lonely and dark, but it gave Tsuna a warm, bubbly feeling inside. The trees were planted behind Hibari's house after all. He stopped to admire the silent beauty of the empty, snow-covered trees.

As cheesy as it sounds, but Tsuna loved Hibari, had loved him for a very long time already. He didn't know when it started, but he just noticed him all of a sudden. It was very awkward for Tsuna after he found out about his crush on Hibari. His awkward behaviour around Hibari didn't go unnoticed by him and it was thanks to Hibari's approach that Tsuna confessed. He didn't expect to see a blush appear on Hibari's face and although Hibari had not answered, he hadn't pushed him away either. Tsuna was pretty sure that Hibari thought of their relationship as lovers. Anyways, Tsuna was glad to have Hibari.

He didn't know how long he had been watching the trees and the snowflakes, but at some point he had felt a familiar presence next to him. He smiled as he felt someone put a blanket over his shoulders. Then arms wrapped around his small frame and Tsuna felt himself get hugged against a warm chest. "What are you doing out here in the snow, little animal?" Hibari asked. Tsuna smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Hibari. He rubbed his face against Hibari in a way that seemed so adorable. Hibari had trouble keeping his fantasies back. Then Tsuna decided to look up at Hibari in the most adorable way, with his wide brown eyes shining with happiness and flushed cheeks, Hibari's face softened and he gave Tsuna a genuine smile.

Which in turn made Tsuna flush even redder. "...fair." "Hmm?" "That is not fair," Tsuna mumbled. He felt his head bop up and down as Hibari started to laugh. "What is not fair?" he asked with mirth showing in his eyes. Tsuna pouted at him, before his smile turned a little _too_ innocent. "As long as I am the only one who sees you smile like that... otherwise be warned," he smiled as he gave off a dark aura. Hibari involuntarily shivered, in both fear and anticipation, before he patted Tsuna's soft hair. "Come on in, it's getting late," he said. Tsuna just shook his head and unwrapped himself from the hug. "I want to give you something, follow me," he said as he turned around and walked away, wrapping the blanket around himself.

Hibari just raised an eyebrow, but followed Tsuna regardless. He wondered what his little rabbit had in mind. They walked for about five minutes, in silence, with their hands locked together. Then they arrived at the top of a small hill. On the hill was one single tree, completely devoid of leaves. There was snow slowly piling up on it0s branches and around it, making the scene look breathtaking. Especially as the snowflakes fell down and the weak moonlight shone on it. Hibari's breath stopped for a second as Tsuna stopped in front of the tree, putting his hand against the wood. Tsuna had a serene expression on his face as he listened to the silence. "Why are we here, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. The magical moment was broken but Tsuna didn't mind. He turned around and faced Hibari. He then smiled as he took out the small package. Hibari looked surprised at Tsuna before his eyes turned questioning. "What is this?" "Open it, it's a Christmas present," Tsuna said with a smile. Hibari just looked at it weirdly before unwrapping it. His eyes widened at the present inside and for the first time in a very, very long time, he let a single tear roll down his face. His eyes softened and he smiled gently at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Hibari in surprise and a little fear; had he made the wrong choice after all? Then he got pulled into a tight hug and he felt Hibari put his forehead on his shoulder. "Thank you for the lovely gift," he said softly. Tsuna sighed in relief and returned the hug with a small grin on his face. "I didn't get you a present though," Hibari said after a while. Tsuna shook his head. "That's fine, I never expected you to." Hibari unwrapped himself from Tsuna and took Tsuna's face in his hands. "...I love you Tsunayoshi," he said lovingly. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise before he started crying softly. Hibari wiped the tears away with his thumb and smiled at Tsuna before closing the distance between their lips. "I love you," he said just before their lips connected.

Tsuna moved his lips in sync with Hibari and he closed his eyes just like Hibari did. They stood there for a couple of seconds before Hibari nipped at Tsuna's bottom lip, drawing a gasp from Tsuna. His eyes and mouth opened in surprise, giving Hibari the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Tsuna moaned at the surprisingly good feeling he got from the kiss. Hibari's tongue swept around, exploring Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna was getting dizzy from the kiss and just before he got out of breath, Hibari drew away. Tsuna nearly fell over, but Hibari got him just in time.

One look at Tsuna and Hibari smirked in satisfaction; Tsuna's eyes were glazed over in lust and his lips were red and wet from the kiss. The red hue covering his cheeks was adorable as ever and Hibari couldn't help but chuckle. He put his forehead against Tsuna's and looked him in the eye. "Thank you for the Christmas present. As I didn't have anything for you, you'll have to settle for this kiss and my confession." Tsuna merely nodded his head, with a foolish smile on his face. Tsuna hugged him tightly. "Can I call you Kyouya-san?" he asked in an adorable voice. Hibari just chuckled and nodded his head. "But just when we are in private, okay?" Tsuna agreed, it wouldn't do well if people wondered why he called the Disciplinary Committee's Leader by his given name. "Come on, I'll take you home." They walked back to Tsuna's home, hand in hand. Tsuna was still smiling to himself and Hibari was just looking at Tsuna in a loving way.

When they arrived it was Nana who opened the door. One look at her son's face and she smiled warmly at the both of them. "You are free to come over for dinner tomorrow if you want to Kyouya-kun," she said with a warm smile. Hibari kindly smiled back and nodded his head in agreement. He turned back to Tsuna who was watching him interact with his mother. He kissed Tsuna on the cheek, below his eye, causing Tsuna to close his eye. "Thank you again for the lovely present, Tsunayoshi. See you tomorrow." With that he turned around and walked back home. Tsuna's mother squealed at the fluffiness and Tsuna just blushed as he walked inside. His mother smiled and hugged Tsuna. "You got yourself a good catch Tsu-kun," his mother said and Tsuna couldn't help but agree.

When Hibari got home, he noticed his family all huddled up on the couch, in front of the television. He rolled his eyes and hung his coat on the wall. He folded the blanket as he walked into the living room and his parents and sister turned their eyes on him. He put the blanket on the couch and sat beside his mother. "Kyo-kun, what is that?" she asked curiously, eyes focussed on something on his wrist. His father then turned to look at him and his sister also eyed his wrist with curiosity. He smugly smiled at his parents and sister before showing the present he got from Tsuna. It was a small silver chained bracelet. It was light and easy to put on but that wasn't the part that made Hibari cry (emotional dammit Hibari's don't cry!). The part that made him cry (emotional! _Oh hush you!_) was the little message that hung from it. _"For the one that I gave my heart to, know that as long as you hold it, you're mine."_ His mother squealed and his father gave him a proud ruffle through his hair. His sister looked a little jealous, but that was because her boyfriend had yet to give her something. Needless to say, Hibari was never going to live it down. Luckily no one in his family noticed the slightly red rimmed skin around his eyes, otherwise he would have been teased for crying as well.

* * *

**A/N This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, but that can be because I was in a really good mood to write and it being Christmas and all... There might still be some mistakes in there. I am still going through what I want to write for this story. I want it to be good enough to be readable. Right now I am enjoying my two week vacation, but I hope to either post a next chapter for this before the end of the vacation, or post another fic I've been writing on for sooo long already. Let's see what I'll do. Thank you for the patience and support, reviews are welcome, but just reading makes me just as happy. The next chapter will be posted on the first day of Christmas (we have three of them here in Holland, but we usually only celebrate the first two.)**


	10. Christmas Special Part II

**A/N Well since it is put up just after the previous one, there is not much to say. Just that I really enjoyed writing this chapter... **

**Warnings; Kissing and some fluff although I am not sure just how fluffy this chapter is since I had no intention of making it a fluff chapter. Very detailed scene description as well, I realized I'm rather good at doing that... I know it get's annoying after a while. I'll try to keep it down.**

**Just like the previous chapter, this one has no connection with the main story, just that in time Gokudera and Yamamoto will be together and this will answer how they got together. I hope it is understandable for you guys. If you have any question all you need to do is ask:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, still love it.**

* * *

Christmas Special: Gokudera and Yamamoto

Gokudera was sitting in his apartment, in front of the television. Although there was a lot happening on television, his eyes were unfocussed. He was thinking back to earlier that day when he had gone out to get himself dinner. He had come across Yamamoto playing baseball by himself...in the cold... without a coat. Gokudera had stormed towards the idiot and harshly scolded him for being such an idiot. Yamamoto just looked at Gokudera without really looking at him. Gokudera had looked at Yamamoto with confusion, before he realized that Yamamoto wasn't really conscious anymore. He had put a hand against his forehead and immediately proceeded in dragging the baseball-idiot with him. No wonder he found it odd that Yamamoto didn't respond with his usual brightness; the guy had a fever!

After taking him home, he forced Yamamoto in his bed and strapped him down with the blanket. It took him some time, but Yamamoto had fallen asleep without much problems. It was fine as long as the baseball jock was asleep. Gokudera had taken care of him, putting a cold cloth against his forehead and preparing some soup. He might not be the best cook in the world, but at least he didn't poison it like his sister did. The soup was still standing on the stove, with the fire turned off of course. Yamamoto was still sleeping in his bed and Gokudera was silently wondering why the hell he had taken Yamamoto home with him.

He dropped the pillow he had been holding and stood up from the couch. He threw a glance over his shoulder towards his bedroom. He heaved a sigh and walked towards the kitchen. Better eat something before Yamamoto wakes up; who knows how he'll behave when he is delirious from a fever. "Itadakimasu," Gokudera said softly as he ate some soup with bread. He's been feeling rather conflicted lately. On the one hand, he feels comfortable around Yamamoto; even after he had confessed to him. On the other hand, he didn't want anything to do with Yamamoto's confession; and that feeling made him almost feel like he was betraying someone. He had no idea who though.

"Uggh," came a muffled voice from Gokudera's room. Gokudera sighed as he stood up and put away the dirty dishes. He put some soup in a bowl and got some ice cubes from his freezer. He put the ice cubes in a glass and together with the bowl, on a tray. He walked towards his own room. He hesitated for a millisecond before berating himself on how ridiculous he was acting; why be nervous when you have someone who confessed his love to you, lying in your bed, with a fever? Yeah, very comforting.

"I'm coming in," came the muffled voice of Gokudera as he knocked on his bedroom door. Yamamoto cracked open an eye, but otherwise didn't move or say anything. He woke up with a splitting headache and looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. He didn't remember anything apart from a cool hand on his skin. The light that came through the crack between the door and its frame blinded Yamamoto. He tightly shut his eyes and groaned a little. Gokudera sighed as he shut the door behind him. It was completely dark inside and Gokudera knew that turning on the lights in his room would only worsen Yamamoto's condition, but he needed to have some light in the room. He walked towards his window and opened the curtains. He was in luck; although weak, the moon was shining straight into his room. He let a small smile appear on his face, but his eyebrows were still frowned.

Yamamoto's breathing stilled a little as he looked at Gokudera's profile. The frown was, as ever, evident but the serene smile was a surprise. The moonlight shone weakly on Gokudera, making his hair shine like the silver colour it was and illuminate his skin. There were a lot of emotions in those sea green eyes, but Yamamoto was too tired to realize just what those emotions were. As Gokudera turned to look at Yamamoto, Yamamoto turned away and closed his eyes again. He loved Gokudera but the constant rejection was getting to him. He had been trying for nearly half a year and had loved Gokudera for even more than that. He felt tears gather in his eyes, but he stubbornly blinked them away. He sometimes wondered why he was still trying; Gokudera clearly showed him that the constant confessions of love were just tiring and irritating him.

Gokudera watched as he saw Yamamoto struggle with his emotions. He was itching for a cigarette, but he had promised Yamamoto and Tsuna that he would stop smoking. So he settled for watching Yamamoto struggle instead. He saw a single tear drop, before another one followed after that. That was when the dam broke, causing Yamamoto to openly cry albeit silently. Gokudera stilled and walked over to Yamamoto's side. He replaced the washcloth with a cooler one and placed some soup on the desk, next to the bed. "You have to eat something," he said. He ignored the way Yamamoto looked at him with tears in his eyes. He couldn't resist the temptation for very long though and when he looked into them he could see the desperation and the sadness in his amber eyes. Gokudera looked away as he fed Yamamoto, seeing as Yamamoto was unable to do so himself.

After having eaten something, Yamamoto fell asleep again. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto's sleeping form before he turned around to walk back to the kitchen. He was stopped by a hand holding his sleeve. "Don't go," Yamamoto begged softly. "I don't want to be alone anymore." Gokudera stopped and looked back. He comed a hand through his hair and sat down next to the bed. He put his hand on Yamamoto's head and started stroking his hair. Yamamoto let go of Gokudera and hummed contently, before falling asleep again.

Gokudera absently continued to stroke his hair, staring at Yamamoto's tearstained face. His face showed guilt but also determination. He closed his eyes and smoothed out his expression. When he opened his eyes he had made up his mind. He stopped stroking Yamamoto's hair, causing Yamamoto to mewl in disappointment and Gokudera laughed a little at the childish way Yamamoto acted. He picked up the empty bowl and retreated back into the kitchen. He left the cup with ice cubes by Yamamoto's side. If the baseball-idiot needed to have something to drink he could use those.

Gokudera had already long since known that he felt more for Yamamoto than a normal friend should. He could never see Tsuna as a love interest, mainly because he didn't feel like he was allowed to. The rest of the Guardians were just not people he really liked being around. Chrome was okay, but Mukuro came along with her and frankly speaking; the pineapple haired illusionist creeped him out. Ryouhei and Lambo were both too loud (not to forget that Lambo was way to young) and annoying and Hibari was just unreasonable. And because of his sister, he had started to feel uncomfortable around women.

He had felt a certain attraction towards Yamamoto when he first let eyes upon him, but he refused to acknowledge his feelings. He bottled them up and stored them away for another time. After Yamamoto had confessed to him, he felt the bottle break, which scared him. He had harshly pushed Yamamoto out of the way and ran back to the classroom. Although he didn't mind the confessions anymore, he still felt insecure. He never did have anyone who loved him apart from his birthmother. So being told by an interest that they love you and want to go out with you was shocking and scary for Gokudera. No matter how popular he was with the ladies, he was no romantic and clearly had no experience in love.

When he had looked into Yamamoto's watery eyes just a couple of seconds ago, he suddenly realized why he felt like he had betrayed someone by the thought of Yamamoto's confessions. He had refused to acknowledge his own feelings for Yamamoto resulting in him unconsciously trying to test Yamamoto's feelings. When he noticed just how hurt Yamamoto was getting from his actions, he decided that enough was enough. It was worth a try and if it didn't work out than it just meant that they weren't supposed to be. He was certain that no matter what; Yamamoto would never hurt him on purpose. He was not that kind of guy.

Yamamoto woke up to feeling like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and rubbed them for a bit when he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. He turned his face to Gokudera and looked at him with a little surprise. Then he noticed the expression on Gokudera's face; it was full of acceptance and, dare he think it, love. Yamamoto sat up in bed and looked down at Gokudera. Gokudera just looked up at him without saying anything, waiting for Yamamoto to say something. "...Why are you looking at me like that?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera rolled his eyes and scoffed a little. Yamamoto breathed out a sigh of relief; at least there was still something normal about Gokudera. Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the motion Yamamoto made. "Hmm, it seems like you are doubting me." Yamamoto almost whiplashed when he turned his head towards Gokudera, but Gokudera wasn't sitting anymore.

Gokudera looked down on Yamamoto looking up at him. He gave Yamamoto a real smile and closed his eyes. "...I accept," was all he said. But it was enough for Yamamoto. He closed his eyes and smiled, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. He grabbed Gokudera by his waist and hugged him, burying his face in Gokudera's stomach. It was a little awkward, but Gokudera didn't say anything as he patted Yamamoto's hair. "Thank you," Yamamoto sniffed. Gokudera hummed in answer. They stayed like that for a while, before Gokudera yawned. "Do you mind scooting over a little, I'm tired." Yamamoto did as Gokudera asked and moved back. Gokudera got into bed and snuggled up to Yamamoto. Yamamoto blushed but wrapped his arms around Gokudera in a protective manner. "Sleep well Takeshi," Gokudera muttered.

But Yamamoto didn't want to let Gokudera sleep already. "Please stay awake for a little while longer, Hayato." At the mention of his name, Gokudera opened his eyes and looked at Yamamoto with confused and sleepy eyes. "What is i-!" he started but was cut off by Yamamoto. His eyes widened and all thoughts of sleep flew out of his mind as he felt Yamamoto press his lips against his. "Mmm-!" Gokudera was too surprised to struggle or hit Yamamoto. After a couple of seconds Yamamoto felt Gokudera relax and move in sync with his lips. Feeling a little brave, Yamamoto worked his hands on Gokudera's back and licked his bottom lip, drawing a gasp from him. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Gokudera open his mouth.

Kissing with Yamamoto was surprising, but not disgusting. It felt good and Gokudera shivered as he felt Yamamoto's hand go up behind his shirt, tracing his back. He gasped when Yamamoto licked his bottom lip and opened his eyes when he felt Yamamoto's tongue roam around in his mouth. He felt Yamamoto smiling and decided to put Yamamoto back into place. He wrapped his arms around Yamamoto and deepened the kiss. It was his first time, but he wasn't about to let Yamamoto do as he pleased; he had his pride!

To say that Yamamoto was surprised by Gokudera's actions was an understatement. He had expected the man to hit him and blush in embarrassment, not deepen the kiss! But Yamamoto couldn't bring it in himself to pull away, it felt too good to do that. He groaned when he felt Gokudera press himself against him. It was getting dangerous and Yamamoto knew that neither Gokudera nor he were ready to go this fast. He pulled away from Gokudera and breathed out. His lust-filled gaze wandered over Gokudera as he saw that Gokudera wasn't in a better state then him. He smiled lovingly at Gokudera before he kissed his forehead. "It wouldn't do us any good if we moved this fast," he said. Gokudera groaned in disappointment but relief was evident on his face. They snuggle up to each other as they both fell asleep. Just before Yamamoto fell asleep he heard Gokudera wish him a Merry Christmas. He smiled as he fell asleep.

The next morning, December 25th, was a normal morning for both Yamamoto and Gokudera. Apart from the fact that they were having breakfast together in Gokudera's apartment. As well as them being lovers. Gokudera had a slight blush on his face as the entire time that they were eating, Yamamoto kept on looking at him. "I'm not going to disappear you know," Gokudera said as he put down his toast. Yamamoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gave Gokudera a smile. "I know, it's just that I still have a hard time believing that you accepted," he said as he scratched his cheek. Gokudera rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Then his cell phone went off.

"Merry Christmas, Gokudera-kun!" a voice said from the other side the line. Gokudera blinked in surprise. "Merry Christmas Tenth," he replied with a smile. Yamamoto smiled at that. "Uhm, Gokudera-kun...," Tsuna started. "Yes?" "Yamamoto is with you, isn't he?" he asked. Gokudera stiffened at the question. "W-why would you think that?" "Well his father called and asked if we had seen his son. He didn't come home yesterday because, even though Yamamoto-san had strapped him to his bed, he was able to escape." Gokudera let his eyes travel towards his lover, who was eating his toast. "Ho~? Don't worry Tenth, I'll make sure that the idiot goes home." "Thank you Gokudera-kun. I take it that everything went well then?" Gokudera smiled at that, but knowing that Tsuna couldn't see that he replied with a yes as well. "Good, it was about time that the two of you got together. Any longer and Yamamoto would have snapped from sexual frustration." Had Gokudera been drinking anything, he would have spit it out. "And just between you and me, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna started, "I think Yamamoto got sick because of the sexual frustration in the first place. He's always been the type to be stubborn after all. I think he was searching for you yesterday." "Ahaha," Gokudera laughed awkwardly at the statement. He never thought Tsuna was the type of person to openly talk about stuff like that.

Yamamoto was chuckling and Gokudera send him a half-hearted glare. He froze up at the next thing Tsuna said though. "And tell Yamamoto that the two of you are welcome to come over for dinner anytime. Preferably tonight. Kyou- I mean, Hibari-san will be present as well." The line went dead without giving Gokudera the opportunity to respond. Yamamoto looked at him with questioning eyes. Gokudera just looked like he had seen a ghost that tried to kill him by possessing Yamamoto and making him do awful things...okay, well, simply said; he looked scared and pale. "I-it seems that we'll be having a very uncomfortable dinner at Tenth's tonight," he said. "Why?" Yamamoto asked. "Because apparently Tenth invited Hibari over as well and Tenth knows about yesterday and us...," Gokudera whispered. Yamamoto felt a sweat roll over his face. If only that would end well... We all know that there was no way that a dinner like that would end well.

* * *

**A/N Review from Guest: Ever since I've started reading this I can't get the image of an 1827TYL27 threesome out of my mind... even if it's not that kind of story. Like TYL27 teaching the both of them what works best in the bedroom, or giving tips on ways to do things while watching the two of them and thinking about doing it with his Kyouya. Maybe even eventually joining in on the fun (before he gets to far along, preg sex - more than 5 months - has always creeped me out.)**

**When I read this a certain scene popped into my head. I think I'll use this review as inspiration for another chapter. That said the rating might change to M at a certain point... in the far future (I fear that I am not good at writing sex scenes so be warned!)**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so first off: ... Sorry for stalling out the continuation of the story. I had been feeling extremely down lately and had no inspiration whatsoever after those two Christmas Specials. So after almost a year of absence and finally having a well deserved vacation I plan on making some progress. Don't expect too much, as I am not sure what I want to write in which chapters. I don't know how quick I'll be with updating. If you've been wondering where the hell I had been hiding then here's your answer: a dream world that didn't require any sort of hard work. Simply put; anywhere but where I needed to be.**

**Secondly I want to thank all of you who are still reading this. I was quite surprised honestly to see that people are still faving and following this story. It makes me super happy! I want to thank cafeNowhere, Lolli-Chi, iDerpyCake, Kathleong, animemcgee, Piplup13, NarupokeeAurorafan, maboroshi no kitsune, cristallina, WhiteWolfShadowPanther, TheDevilOn, Ari Haru, lucero1142, Saskue's-Killer112, thecatleader, Greatdetective4869, BlackHidra, NatsumeRio, Mylovelyandox and chachii06 for faving and/or following this story. It makes me feel nice and warm when I know that people still like the story enough to follow and fave it. Thanks you guys!**

**And thirdly; I edited and replaced the first chapter! Thank god, because looking back on it, the chapter wasn't all that good. I'm going to replace the fourth (? I think it was that chapter) chapter as well, because there is a small part that is really confusing. When I re-read it I was like 'What the hell?!' But that was all, again I want to thank all of you for keeping up with me^^**

**Warnings: quite boring, sad attempt at humour and sarcasm, a small mention of sex (as part of a joke, so don't expect anything major...), probably some grammar mistakes and I think that was it**

**Disclaimer: ... Do I have to...? * black eyes give a chilling glare * I guess I have to... T^T... KHR doesn't belong to me, Cecil does and the plot line as well.**

Chapter 8

"So it seems that you have finally decided to grace us with your presence again, Kamaki-sensei?" the headmaster asked with a sarcastic smile. A vein popped and Cecil gritted his teeth together, but otherwise made no indication that he was going to talk back. The headmaster noticed as well and a sick smile appeared. "Well it would seem that you had your reasons, still that is no reason to take a week of vacation without as much as notifying to school council," he continued. Cecil was tempted to tune him out but he didn't like the sneer on the headmaster's face, so he kept his face blank and he eyes sharp. No way was he being intimidated by this amateur. "Now normally I would have to report this and then you would be stripped of some of your vacation days, however I am willing to let it slide under the condition that you will let me do whatever I want with you for one evening," he ended with a satisfied face.

Cecil did not know what to feel; anger at being blackmailed; disgust for even having to hear him say that; or annoyed for the man wasting his time. He decided to go for all of the above. So he made up his mind and smiled. The headmaster obviously took it the wrong way but that didn't matter, for Cecil took out a small voice-recorder and placed it on the headmaster's desk. He pressed a button and let the conversation replay itself. Cecil took pleasure in seeing the headmaster's face pale. Just before the man lurched forward to grab the voice-recorder, Cecil took it back and placed it back in his lab coat.

"Now, let's pretend this conversation never happened okay? Headmaster?" Cecil asked with his eyes closed, although his smile was sharp and dark. Judging by the shiver running down the other man's spine, he must have felt it as well. "W-what are you planning to do with that?" the headmaster asked, eyeing the spot where he knew Cecil had placed the voice-recorder. "Nothing yet, for now," Cecil answered. The headmaster sighed and sat back in his chair. But Cecil wasn't quite done yet, he needed this man to know that he was not someone you could mess with. So he moved, so fast that the headmaster didn't even notice it, and stopped behind the headmaster's chair. Like a feline stalking its pray, he moved to lay his arm around the top of the chair. He sat on top of the elbow rest and smiled sinisterly at the way the headmaster stiffened in his seat. "But I would very much appreciate it if you would stop meddling around in my life, it's private for a reason you know?" he said and he smiled as he saw the headmaster sweat in the chair. _Almost_. "I've seen them you know? The people you hired to stalk me, not to mention find out about my past," he continued.

He made invisible patterns along the armchair and stretched himself out almost leisurely. This caused the tension in the headmaster to flare up and he knew that he was done for. But just as he prepared himself for the worst, Cecil stood up and walked away without saying a single word. He left the room without even bothering to look back, knowing that he had the headmaster where he wanted him to be. He left the threat hanging, knowing that the message had come across.

Cecil sighed and stretched himself out as he looked over the test papers. He frowned as he realized that he still needed to cover a lot of the content from the test. He had better hurry up, otherwise his classes would fail and that would make him a bad teacher. Granted he had never done work like this before, but he had the gist of what you needed to do. How hard could it be, to teach a group of adolescents?

Apparently very hard. Cecil was rubbing his temples as he tried to keep the class down. It seemed that the students had already forgotten his introduction. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Only three people seemed to notice his shorting patience and they could already feel the storm rising. Tsuna could only sweat drop and his friends could only feel shivers run down their spine when Cecil finally snapped. He closed the book with a snap loud enough to draw the attention of the students. He put the book down quietly, so gently that no one understood what was going on. Then he turned around and started to write the formulas needed for the test down and put an explanation next to it. He continued writing for about fifteen minutes. The class was starting to get rowdy again. But Cecil paid no attention to that. The chalk snapped in two and he put it back underneath the turned to face to class again and smiled creepily sweet.

"For those who are unable to copy this in five minutes, I can assure you that you will fail next week's test," he said before he set an alarm clock. For a moment all the students, but Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera, wondered what was going on and if their teacher was joking or not. Tsuna and company knew that he was in fact not joking so they scribbled everything down as quickly as they could. As Cecil sat down and opened a book while whistling a happy tune, the other students seemed to come to realization as well and they paled. They started writing as fast as they could, but five minutes was nowhere near enough, if it even took Cecil fifteen minutes to write everything down.

The alarm went after five minutes and Cecil stood up. He relentlessly wiped the blackboard clean. Just when he finished the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Cecil packed up his stuff and left the room without looking back. He heard everyone groan and some were even sniffling, but he was ruthless when it came to teaching. Reborn had been ruthless as well and that may have been the worst example Cecil had picked up from Reborn. He sighed as he scratched his head. Maybe he went too far...? His thoughts trailed off. Oh well, if they wanted to know what kind of stuff would appear on the test, they could always ask him. He never said that they couldn't ask him after class. He just hoped his students could come to the same conclusion.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kamaki-san." Yamamoto asked. Neither Tsuna nor Gokudera answered that question but both were thinking the same thing. Tsuna wondered what had happened last week but no answer was good enough. He sighed as he realized that he barely knew his friend. Tsuna looked at his friends and inwardly rolled his eyes; they were in their own worlds and Tsuna didn't need Reborn's mind-reading skills to know what was going on in their heads. So he packed his bento in and left the rooftop. He returned to the classroom to put his stuff back into his schoolbag and left the room again. His destination was the teacher's office. No matter how fast he wrote, he hadn't been able to write everything down. Not that it mattered; it wasn't as if he was able to understand anything Cecil had written down.

The door to the staff room opened and Cecil looked up. Tsuna was standing in the doorway, looking a little unsure. "Over here Tsuna-kun," Cecil called and the brunet walked over. "Uhm, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about the things we need to know for the test. Science has never been my best subject and I wasn't able to write everything down in time," he said with a sheepish smile. Cecil smiled at him and told him to sit down. "I don't mind, in fact I had hoped some more students would come with questions, but you're the first and probably the last," Cecil sighed. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Then maybe next time you should tell your students that?" he suggested. Cecil sighed. "I had hoped they could at least come to that conclusion themselves, but alas, lesson learned," he said and Tsuna laughed a little. "Now what is it you don't understand?" Cecil asked.

So Tsuna started asking and Cecil started answering. It took them the rest of the lunch period and even then they hadn't covered everything. "Do you have time after school?" Cecil asked when he saw how upset Tsuna was for not understanding everything. Tsuna looked up and nodded his head. Cecil smiled. "I see. How about you ask some of your friends and I can teach you then. You're welcome to come to my house, as long as you don't invite violent friends," Cecil said, adding the threat after it. Tsuna, too happy to register the threat, happily nodded his head. "Thank you Cecil-san," he said as he ran out the staff room towards his next class. Cecil sighed; he could only hope that he didn't make a mistake.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked up when their best friend came into the classroom with the happiest face they've seen during school. As he sat down they both wondered what it was that made him so happy. Tsuna, as if hearing their question, turned around and mouthed that he would tell them after school. They both nodded and smiled. Then the English teacher came in and class started.

After school Tsuna walked towards his group of friends and told them that Cecil was going to teach him the stuff that would appear in the test. Naturally Yamamoto and Gokudera agreed as well and when Kyoko and Hana came to ask what they were going to do after school, they agreed to come as well when they heard about the tutoring. Tsuna could only sigh in relief. Because one) Reborn wasn't there, he hadn't come home the past three days, and two) Cecil looked genuinely happy that a student wanted explanations on his subject. He couldn't be worse than Reborn when tutoring, right? Tsuna could only hope.

It wasn't that Cecil had forgotten about his 'stalkers', no, it was just that he had hoped the headmaster had gotten rid of them after their... talk. Cecil sighed when he saw the stalkers hiding and following him home. It didn't really help that there was a group of students with him. He wondered for a split second what the headmaster might think when he heard that a group of students went home with a teacher. Then he crossed it out; it would be fun to threaten him some more. A more sinister smile appeared on Cecil's face and fortunately for everyone, only Tsuna saw it. And said boy shivered; praying to whatever god there was that that smile wasn't for them. There was something else he wanted to ask as well and it seemed that everyone but Kyoko had noticed.

He walked up to Cecil and whispered in his ear. "Have you noticed that we are being followed?" he asked softly. Cecil glanced at him and looked forward again. "Yes, I noticed. The headmaster set them up to find dirt on me. They have been following me ever since I started working here about a month ago," he said. Tsuna looked at him. "Can he do that?" he asked seriously. Cecil shook his head. "No, but don't worry about it. I know what I am doing. That said don't be surprised if he wants to speak with all of us tomorrow. It will be a show worth watching, so I suggest you take a video camera with you. Maybe hide it somewhere so the headmaster won't see," Cecil said with a smile. As an afterthought he added: "It won't be just for amusement, it's also blackmailing," he said when he saw Tsuna look a little bit more than just disturbed.

The tutoring itself went fine. It took them a little while, but eventually Cecil was sure that all of the students present would be getting good grades for test. It was seven thirty and he could hear several stomachs rumble. He chuckled. "Why don't you stay over for dinner?" he asked and everyone agreed. They called their homes and when they got the okay from their parents, they cleaned up their stuff and hang around while Cecil was preparing a simple dinner. It was quiet before Tsuna broke the ice. "So have you noticed the people following us?" he asked. Everyone nodded their head and when Kyoko asked what was going on, Tsuna explained. More than one person looked disturbed at the explanation. "Why are you telling us this, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. "Because I don't believe every single 'stalker' following us was hired by the headmaster. I can't really explain it, but it just felt that way and to be honest I could feel a little bit of killing intent, especially when one of us walked closer to Cecil-san than necessary. I tried it a couple of times to test out my theory and I was correct; every time I got close enough to touch him, the killing intent would flare up. I don't know who it is, but they are probably obsessed with Cecil-san," Tsuna said, finishing his speech.

Cecil came back out of the kitchen. He hadn't heard the conversation but he could feel the tension in the air. "So, what happened here?" he asked. No one moved or twitched a muscle so he merely sighed and put down dinner. "Tsuna, can you help me with the plates?" he asked. Tsuna stood up and went to help Cecil with setting the table. "Tsuna, it's better if you keep out of my private life as much as possible," Cecil said quietly to Tsuna. Tsuna stilled for a moment before turning around and asking him why in a very serious voice. Cecil gave Tsuna a stern look. "Because it's my problem, it's not something you need to worry about. If you get too close, you might get seriously hurt," Cecil said. Tsuna's stare hardened before he put down the plates on the counter and grabbed Cecil's hands. "Then doesn't that mean that it will be dangerous for you too? Why won't you let us help you? We're friends aren't we? We can help, but we need to know what is going on," he said, or rather demanded. Cecil was pleasantly surprised by Tsuna, but he knew that Tsuna couldn't help. Or rather couldn't know about what was going on. So he let out a soft smile and released Tsuna's hands. "Thank you but it's fine, I'm sure I'll be more than fine," he replied. Tsuna sighed and silently wondered why Cecil was so much like him.

The next morning came and as Cecil had expected, the six of them were called to the office. "So Tsuna, do you have a mini-cam recorder with you?" Cecil asked. Tsuna nodded his head and pointed at his third button on his jacket. Cecil smiled at the button and opened the door towards the headmaster's office. As they all entered the stood in a line. Kyoko looked a little frightened, while both Hana and Gokudera looked like it was a waste of time. Yamamoto was smiling as always and Tsuna looked rather nervous. Cecil, Cecil looked like a stone statue. His face was stoic and his posture was stiff. His voice was monotone. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of being here again?" he asked. The headmaster turned around in his chair and put down pictures of the six of them walking towards and entering Cecil's apartment. Some showed five of them leaving late in the evening. "Care to explain what you were doing with five students, Kamaki-sensei?" the headmaster asked with a sneer like smirk on his face. Everyone looked at Cecil as the man opened his mouth and spoke. They all had to keep their mouths from twitching and decided to imitate Cecil by keeping a poker face. They decided to just go with it.

"We had a gangbang, obviously," he replied. It went dead quiet in the office. The headmaster's eyes widened significantly and Tsuna couldn't help but think of a fish while looking at the man in front of him. The headmaster turned towards Kyoko, who was the most innocent (?) of all of them. "I-is that true, Sasagawa-san?" he asked. Kyoko kept her face as straight as possible as she replied. "Yes, sir, I am happy to announce that I lost my virginity yesterday," she said with monotone yet slightly excited voice. Tsuna and Hana's mouth twitched, but otherwise no one reacted. No one but the headmaster of course.

"I am sorry Kamaki-sensei, but if that is really true then I am afraid I can't let you work here anymore. Sex with a minor is illegal and I had rather not have our reputation scorned," he said as he wrote down what Kyoko had said. Tsuna was starting to sweat now, because he wasn't sure if this was really going to happen. He glanced at Cecil, but when said man looked completely at ease as if he knew that the man would react like that, he relaxed as well. He stiffened when he heard the headmaster's next words though. He hadn't expected him to say that in front of students, but Tsuna now understood why Cecil had said to bring a video of sorts with him.

"Of course, we both know how much you love teaching and I know that students are actually fond of you," the headmaster said. Cecil almost snorted. If the headmaster really knew that he would know that the only students fond of him were the five standing next to him. The man continued. "So let's make a deal, one I am sure you won't be able to decline. I'll let you teach here, but in return I want you to become mine," he said with a smirk. It went quiet and everyone present had a look of disgust on their face. But Cecil knew that this was the kind of person the headmaster was. So he gave a smile before giving the headmaster some disturbing news.

"There are a few things I would like to say before I either decline or accept the proposal. First off, you are aware that stalking is illegal right? Okay, just wanted to let you know since I got the pictures and all," he said showing some of the pictures that had been lying on the table. The headmaster gave a panicked sound. Then he continued. "Second of all, I would like to kindly inform you that everything was a mere joke. What else could I possibly do then tutor my students for the oncoming test? As far as I know, Kyoko-san is still a virgin, unless she lost it to someone else," he said while looking at Kyoko. She merely shook her head and replied that she was still a virgin. "And last but not least," he started while giving the headmaster the darkest look anyone had ever seen on the man. "I am happy right now, because everything has been recorded. It's something to look forward to when I turn everything in to the police. I believe I have told you before what would happen when you started to meddle with me, haven't I? It seems that only once wasn't enough. Now if you'll excuse me; these students have class and I need to teach. It was a lovely conversation, but let's pretend it never happened okay? Okay," Cecil said as he turned around and walked out of the office, Tsuna and the rest following him.

"You are not someone I want as an enemy, Kamaki-san," Hana said as they walked away from the office. Cecil laughed but didn't reply. He dropped his students off at their classes and explained that the headmaster had wanted to see them, as the explanation of why they were late. As Cecil walked through the corridors towards the staff room he silently wondered. Where had he seen the man before and what was slightly off about him? He certainly didn't remember having that kind of headmaster whenever he was sent to the headmaster's office by the teachers. His eyes turned orange for a mere second, showing the rage in them when a theory formed in his head. Now how to execute said theory? He smiled sinisterly as his sadistic side came up. Regardless, he was going to have fun uncovering the headmaster.

**A/N Okay, I had not planned on writing this chapter in this fashion, if anything I think it was a bit boring, but it had to happen. I plan on wrapping stuff up, because I have been postponing everything for too long. I have this serious problem where I have troubles finishing something and I am not kidding. Although summer vacation already started two weeks ago, I still haven't turned in my report on my arts project... so I still haven't gotten a grade for it. But I am straying from my initial thoughts. Okay so I have about two chapters planned, or inspiration for two chapters actually, but I don't think there are only two chapters left. So at least another two chapters. Next chapter we're going back to the future and you'll find out who the enemy is. I thank all of you for being so patient with me and I really appreciate all of you. Thank you for those who are reading this fic of mine; I have reached over seven thousand views and I am actually surprised people are still reading it.**


	12. Chapter 9 Part A

**A/N It feels weird writing a chapter so soon after posting the previous one, I haven't felt like this since I posted the first chapter over like 15 months or so ago? Anyway, I want to thank fratello99, Quetoa, Hetomi, rorosa and Lexillu1220 for faving and/or following this story. No matter how many times people have already said it and no matter how corny I sound; I am so happy that people actually like this story. Fairly honest I hadn't thought it possible for me to write stories; writing is more of my little sister's talent than it is mine. We used to joke around and say that if she ever wrote a book, I would draw the cover and stuff. I think we both may have a slight inferiority-complex over it, as she can't draw and my writing usually all over the place is. Okay, too long and unnecessary author's note, sorry ^.^; Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Warnings: Same as usual, though that said I can't remember every warning I wrote (I just re-read the whole fic... I came across some awkward grammar mistakes, hmm...). There might be a bit of insanity ahead as the enemy is crazily stalkerish and possessive. Remember the parallel worlds Byakuran visited in the first chapter? Yeah, I didn't forget that scene, there is a reason I made insane parallel worlds like that. So for that sake there will be a second warning when the flashback starts. If you don't want to read that scene after knowing the warnings, don't worry I'll summarize what happened.**

**Disclaimer: ... No-... just no, leave it already**

Chapter 9

~ In the future ~

Kyouya was walking, no almost running, down the hallways he had grown so familiar to. Reborn had called with the news that their intelligences had found something. He opened the door to the First Meeting room, only to be greeted by the so familiar faces of the people he had been living with for the last couple of years. Reborn was sitting at the end of the table. No one was smiling and even Lambo was quiet. The ones present were the same people as when they were discussing the plans to send Tsunayoshi back in time. Some looked grimmer than others and Kyouya could see that Byakuran looked worse than months prior. Uni too, looked like she had seen hell. But there was some hope in her eyes and Kyouya felt some sort of relief in that.

"Well, sit down," Reborn said as he gestured at the empty spot beside Uni at the other end of the table. As soon as he sat down the lights dimmed and a screen rolled down. When Reborn turned it on there was a picture visible of a man roughly around the same age as most present. "This man is the man responsible for the attacks on Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola Famiglia. His name is Valentino Capello*. He lives up to his last name as he is from a Famiglia that deals very well in undercover missions and, I hate to admit this, their ability to literally become air, makes it hard for even the best of the Vongola to locate them," Reborn said with a sour face. As Kyouya looked at the man, something inside his memory triggered. His jaw clenched and he tightened his hands into fists. He really did not like this man. Reborn noticed the downright murderous look on Kyouya's face and put down the papers containing all the information.

"I see that you have noticed as well, Kyouya. Indeed this is the same man as that Christmas Dinner Party that was held nearly three years ago. Most of you are under the impression that everything went smoothly but that is a complete lie. The Capello Famiglia had been invited as well, merely to see how well the Famiglia could fit in with the other Famiglias the Vongola had an alliance with. Most people within the Mafia world think we made an alliance that time. In reality however we're at war with said Famiglia," Reborn explained. A collective gasp was heard in the room. "The only ones who were aware of what had happened were Kyouya, Mukuro and I and of course Tsuna, because he was the main player in Valentino's plot. You see it appears that said boss of the Famiglia has fallen in love at first sight with our Decimo," Reborn continued on grimly.

"We already stormed the place only to discover with slight disgust and a whole lot of disturbance that Valentino had a room especially made for all things concerning Tsuna, including some rather well made dolls used for... 'special' things. It seems that Valentino has an unhealthy obsession with Tsunayoshi ever since that Christmas. The most disturbing part is that Valentino Capello was nowhere to be found and as the Varia has just completed their interrogation of the Famiglia members that just happened to be around, we found out that Valentino somehow made it to the past as well," Reborn ended matter-of-factly. Kyouya was this close to blowing. He stood up with a lot of noise and left the meeting room with a loud slam of the door. Before long the rest of the Guardians had follow. Byakuran, Uni and Enma stayed with Reborn as they decided what to do now.

Enma looked at the other three people present and decided that now was the time to come up with an offence. "I think our Families need to know as well," he said so abruptly and out of character that Uni looked surprised and Byakuran's mouth was open. Reborn's dark eyes edged him to continue on explaining. So Enma sighed and did just that. "Well, even if we have everyone who was present here, I still don't think it would be enough to stop Valentino. If what you said is correct and if I remember correctly from months ago than Valentino must have something up his sleeve. We all know that Tsunayoshi-kun will never go with him willingly. There are only two ways for Valentino to get what he wants; he either forces Tsunayoshi-kun to come with him because he holds the youngest and weakest of the Vongola hostage or no one will get Tsunayoshi-kun," Enma said.

Reborn looked like he was seriously considering it. As a last means to convince Reborn, Enma continued on. "Well if you look at it in the most pessimistic way possible; we lose Tsunayoshi-kun either way. I think it might be better if we have more people there to help Tsunayoshi-kun," Enma finishes. He realized he just spoke the most he had ever spoken to anyone who wasn't Family or Tsunayoshi. Reborn really couldn't disagree with Enma's reasoning and besides; better safe than sorry. So Reborn agreed and told the other three to enlighten only their closest Family members.

Kyouya was bristling with anger. If he didn't fight off some steam he would probably go insane. They sent his most precious person to the past, thinking he would be safe there. Only to hear that their most dangerous enemy, the one who wanted what was _his_, had followed his most precious as well. He punched the wall as hard as he could, drawing blood on his knuckles as well as hearing a satisfying creak before some places broke apart. He barely reacted when Mukuro appeared behind him and the others soon followed. Lambo was out of breath as he slid down the wall his brother had nearly destroyed not too long ago. Kyouya calmed down a little as he turned around and slid down the wall as well, sitting not too far from Lambo.

Most of the Guardians were surprised that Kyouya would be this vulnerable, only Mukuro didn't look surprised as he glanced at the Cloud. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think we should tell them what happened that night," Mukuro said as he closed his eyes. Kyouya didn't say anything; he merely stared at Mukuro long enough for said man to open his eyes again. "...Fine, but I think rather than re-telling we should show them what happened," Kyouya said. "Are you sure, it was very private and the only reason Reborn and I know is because we arrived at the last moment. So even though you say 'show them' I can't do that because I wasn't there," Mukuro said as he looked Kyouya in the eye. Kyouya stared back looking more serious than ever. "Then you can just go through mine, because fairly honest at this point there isn't much I wouldn't do to get Tsunayoshi back safely," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Everyone's interest was piqued. "What wouldn't you do?" Lambo asked softly as he looked at his big brother.

Not opening his eyes, Kyouya replied. "I wouldn't betray you," he said. Then he added: "Tsunayoshi would never forgive me if I did that to get him back. I would break his heart not to mention that he would never look at me the same way ever again," he said. Everyone knew that wasn't the only reason, but no one mentioned anything. Mukuro sighed and looked at Chrome. "Very well then, Chrome my dear I need your help for this, because it's going to be a much longer session than anything we have ever done before," he said and Chrome nodded her head in determination. Mukuro looked back at Kyouya and he could only hope that whatever the others would see, that no one would think differently of Tsunayoshi, Kyouya or their relationship.

**Warning: Okay here is the warning on what happened. I myself am not a fan of rape, so therefore, beware ATTEMPTED rape. It can be equally as frightening, but it's not the exact same kind of frightening- this may be triggering. I hope I made it clear enough, see the A/N at the end of the chapter for an explanation on why I wrote this chapter this way.**

Kyouya wished he could be anywhere but here. The party was boring and Kyouya could see that his lover was starting to get uncomfortable. Even though it was an annual party, so you would assume they'd be used to it by now, it was still as tiring as ever. What Kyouya wanted to do more then be at the party was lie in bed next to his lover. They had been going out for about a year now, so while their relationship wasn't that stable both parties knew that the feelings they held for each other were genuine. Kyouya caught Tsunayoshi's glance and gave a small, although strained, smile. Apparently it was the right thing to do because Tsunayoshi looked brighter than he did when he kept on glancing his way. It seemed that Kyouya giving him a smile made some of Tsunayoshi's energy return.

As Kyouya looked over the room, searching for any kind of disturbance he noticed that not everyone had arrived yet. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. It seemed that the newer Famiglia that had yet to make any alliances hadn't arrived yet. Why Tsunayoshi had agreed to invite them to this party, which for the record was only meant for Vongola and its closest alliances, was beyond Kyouya. He could only assume that Reborn had something to do with it. Then the doors opened and the Capello Famiglia walked through them.

They didn't look like they could really do anything and as Reborn would say; they seemed like small flies, not worth much in the underworld. However, Kyouya knew that thinking with prejudices like that could be a fatal mistake. So he looked at them and analyzed them. They gave him an uncomfortable feeling and if someone could give him a feeling like that then it was bad. Especially the boss gave of a bad vibe. He looked around the same age as himself, just a little shorter and thinner. The man wasn't bad looking per say but something about him seemed off. His eyes held so much mischief that it weighed towards crime. This man was planning something, maybe he was always planning something, and whatever it was it would disrupt the evening.

Then Kyouya noticed that the eyes of the mafia boss had fallen on Tsunayoshi and Kyouya's blood boiled before it froze. The vibe around the man changed and if Kyouya hadn't kept his eyes on the man the entire time he would have thought there was no one there. He literally became air, which was why Tsunayoshi hadn't seen the man walking towards him. Kyouya growled when the man took his lover's hand and placed a flirty kiss on his hand. Tsunayoshi looked obviously uncomfortable but he sucked it up and gave a hesitant smile at the other man. It was the wrong thing to do. Kyouya could see the lust and possessiveness that had entered the man's dark blue eyes. It gave him shivers, mainly because he knew that something would happen soon. Mafia men weren't known to be very patient nor generous. Tsunayoshi was a gem in this horrendous world and multiple people had come to ask his hand. He had, of course, rejected every single one. That didn't mean the other party didn't try to force it though. And as Kyouya looked at the Capello Boss he couldn't help but think that out of every single one of the men and women that had tried to get Tsunayoshi forcefully, this man would be the most stubborn and dangerous one.

The lights went out and Kyouya felt his heart skip a beat as he heard glass fall. A door not too far away from where he stood opened and closed. Not before he noticed that Tsunayoshi had been forcefully taken away by the boss and his henchmen. Kyouya immediately followed them, but because he had lost sighed of them once he hadn't kept his eyes on the man and had therefore allowed the man to become 'air'. He cursed inwardly and thought about what to do. Just blindly running wouldn't get him anywhere. If the men knew that there had been a door near him that looked like a part of the wall then surely they had somehow gotten their hands on some blueprints of their mansion. That said, they probably didn't know about the many secret hallways and rooms this mansion had as its core. Kyouya felt his nerves grate as he reminded himself that time was running out. He decided against letting everyone know for he knew that that would do no one any good. Two or three people were good enough, but who to call?

Reborn obviously was his number one choice. The hitman was someone they all trusted blindly. Then he figured someone who could pass as 'air' himself would be a good choice and he reluctantly called Mukuro as well. Both men got the message and immediately went to search as well. Though by the time the two would arrive Kyouya would have already found Tsunayoshi and snapped as he had witnessed what had happened.

Kyouya ran and ran through hallways and closed rooms. He stopped as he felt a familiar pulse run through his body. He followed his instincts and ran towards where he just _knew_ Tsunayoshi was. He heard muffled screams and someone crying. He opened the door to Tsunayoshi's beloved, and much appreciated, master bedroom. Only to freeze in shock for mere seconds. His beloved Tsunayoshi was tied to his own bed, probably drugged judging by the hazy look in his eyes. The henchmen were stated in every corner of the room and by the door he just opened and the window, allowing no one to get in or Tsunayoshi to escape. The boss of the Capello Famiglia had his fingers in Tsunayoshi and was most likely almost done preparing him, if the state he himself was in stood for anything. It was quiet for all of three seconds, except for Tsunayoshi's muffled cries and struggles to escape.

Kyouya didn't remember exactly what had happened as all he saw when he killed the men in the room was red. All he heard were the screams of agony as he killed the men in the room one by one with his bare hands. The boss of the Famiglia just kept on going as if nothing was bothering him; he most likely hadn't even heard Kyouya come in. Tsunayoshi's screams and struggles were becoming louder and less slower, meaning that the drug was wearing off. Before the man could actually start satisfying himself, Kyouya had killed all his men and was standing right behind him. Kyouya grabbed the man's neck and all but threw him against the wall. He threw him so hard that a hole opened up where the man's head hit the wall. He was immediately unconscious.

Kyouya crawled towards Tsunayoshi over the bed and untied him. Tsunayoshi immediately clung to him as if he was his lifeline and Tsunayoshi was drowning. Reborn and Mukuro walked through the doorway at that exact moment. They could only speculate what had happened in the room, but they didn't need to think hard. The blood, bodies, mess and fright Tsuna was in was enough to make up the story. Out of all the places Valentino Capello choose to take Tsunayoshi, it was his trusted bedroom. The one place Tsunayoshi could seek peace and comfort if he was exhausted. The one place where Tsunayoshi and Kyouya had first made love and now, now that memory was ruined. Replaced with fear and horror. Tsunayoshi wouldn't ever sleep well in this room anymore. And Kyouya hated himself for allowing it to happen.

**Scene is over and done with. Here a very short recap: during that annual Christmas Party, Valentino Capello and some of his men had taken Tsunayoshi with them simply because Valentino fell in obsession at first sight. He nearly traumatized and scarred Tsunayoshi for life, that didn't happen though. However Tsunayoshi's memories of the attack are fuzzy at best and Reborn, Mukuro and Kyouya weren't planning on forcing him to re-experience the attack. So therefore; Tsunayoshi is unaware of Valentino's obsession with him. Tsunayoshi merely thinks that Valentino likes him a little too much. That is all.**

Lambo and Chrome were looking as if they could pass out at any given moment. Hayato was full out crying and sobbing in Takeshi's arms and Ryouhei had never looked so murderous before. "And here we sent Tsunayoshi to the past only to probably make him sign his death," Kyouya said as he faced the ground between his legs. "What can we do? How can we get Tsuna-nii back?" Lambo asked. No one answered but everyone knew that they had to bring Tsunayoshi back to the future.

Mukuro was deep in thought. Only one person came to mind. "How about we ask the real reason why Kawahira gave Tsunayoshi-kun that ring?" Mukuro asked the rest. Some looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean by that?" Hayato asked with red rimmed eyes. "Exactly as I mean it. Remember that he said that the ring can't do anything in the hands of a non-Mist Flame user? If so then it makes no sense that Tsunayoshi got that ring. He can't do anything with it. I think that the Mist Flames surrounding that ring have a time limit. Once the Mist Flames are gone the ring will return to its former state. I don't know why or how the ring works though. So how about we go to Kawahira?" Mukuro asked with a slight smirk. All he got in return were determined looks and one murderous skylark.

**A/N * I searched for last names that could fit Valentino and I read what Capello meant, well it has two other meanings, but I find trickster very fitting for this man, so I chose Capello and the meaning trickster.**

**I want to thank all of you for bearing with me. I am getting a lot of inspiration at once! I feel like I might upload a little more these oncoming weeks. That said I'll be in Iceland next week so, no laptop or computer, meaning no updates. I can't really say, 'I hope you enjoyed the chapter', but I hope that you'll understand why I wrote it with this explanation.**

**At first I kind of regretted letting you know what Byakuran had seen because I started this story on a mere whim. I had nothing planned out, nor had I really thought about what I wanted to write. I am sure most of you had noticed that when you read the first chapter. So when I finally did have an enemy I had troubles making him a really bad bad-guy. I was stuck with the first chapter and with what Byakuran had seen. I wanted to keep this story fun and airy and sometimes with a little bit of failed sarcasm. Then I realized that you can't make a worthless enemy who can't really stand a chance against the Vongola when you make a vision of the destroyed parallel worlds like I have done. You need a serious enemy with a serious problem to get destroyed worlds. This is the exact reason why I decided to write a scene like this. I think this will only be mentioned one more time somewhere in another chapter. Next chapter will continue where I left off in this one, so you'll get the reason why Tsunayoshi was given the ring.**

**Thank you for reading this story and putting up with me. I hope you didn't mind the long wait. I am nearing 8,000 views which makes me super happy~ I recommend you try and read my other story "A Dream Come True". I enjoyed writing it. Don't be disturbed by the amount of words for only one chapter. I hope you'll try it out and until the next time!**


	13. Chapter 9 Part B

**A/N I find it a miracle people still read this, much less fav and follow it! Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how happy this makes me feel! I always get this warm, fuzzy, corny feeling inside when I see that some faved or followed this. Btw I reached ten thousand views in January of this year, thanks so much!**

**I don't think this chapter will be that satisfying after nearly a year's absence but I had to write something. I'm having my exams in a couple of days and to escape from studying for them I am trying to finish this chapter. My logic, ladies and gentlemen, thank you.**

**I want to thank Diaoyao, Lidara Uchiha Uzumaki, Raizel200296, carmy98, NaruLoveAnime, ArnciaCielo27, Elaine Zhang, ShiroyukixKuroha, SabakuMoon, Foxbrush, marinaiperalta, XxDarkEyesxX,** **Kirihara Reii,** **AliceFiore, 22, jgood27, arinesilva, Scarlett190, royalgalaxywolf,** **malita23, RenaKou2151, MonochromeRen, Scarlet Light Angel, yukino76, HexWick and lovemelolanthe for following and/or saving this story to their favourites! It made me so happy!**

**_Review_****: **Sofi:Hello dear writer. My name is Sofi. Im from Russia. And i want translate your FanFic on Russian language. Can i?

**Yes, yes you may. You have no idea how super happy that request made me! If you could, please send me a link to your page as well as the story and even though I can't read nor understand Russian I would like to get updated on it. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions concerning the context or if something is confusing you; I'll try to explain it.**

**Warnings: Maybe some confusing explanations, but I'll try to keep it simple enough, if not then... sorrypleasedon'tbitemyheadoff! And Kawahira, I think he deserves a warning on his own, he can be so unexpected!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own (been there, tried it..., failed miserably...)**

* * *

Chapter 9 Part B

"So when are we going?" Lambo asked. "We are going after we inform Reborn, you will stay here with Chrome and Ryouhei," Mukuro said as he gave Lambo a pointed stare. "Why!?" Lambo asked in defiance. He wanted to come with his brothers to help them find his Tsuna-nii! He felt so useless most of the time and he just wanted to be of help to his brothers. Chrome put her hand on his shoulder. "Please understand Lambo. It's not that you can't help, it's just that we all know that what we just saw wasn't _just_ something. I still feel uncomfortable and I am ten years older than you. We know that even though you try to keep up a brave face that you got hit the hardest out of us. Don't try to hold it in, we're here for you," Chrome said as she gave Lambo a warm smile.

Desperate to try and prove his sister wrong, Lambo clenched his jaws and tightened his hands into fists. Before he realized he was crying and when he realized just how right Chrome was he started crying out loud. He never noticed what his brother went through and he realized that it wasn't because Tsunayoshi thought that he was useless. Tsunayoshi never told him anything because he knew that Lambo wasn't ready yet. Lambo was raised in the Mafia and knew from an early age on that the weak die, but when Tsunayoshi took him the only thing that his brothers and sisters and Reborn made him do were living an ordinary life and attend Annual Parties. He realized that his brothers and sisters never told him anything out of consideration, for they knew that once you take a step into the Mafia, getting out and merely _living_ would be difficult.

Everyone felt their hearts break a little as Lambo cried like a five-year-old. After they all left for Italy, leaving Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta to continue their education in Namimori, they had never seen Lambo cry again. He was eight when they left and both Lambo's friends and Nana told them that Lambo never cried nor threw a fit after they left. They never paid much attention to it, but as they thought about it they realized that Lambo must have been really lonely. Most of the years I-Pin would be with Fon, training and Fuuta was four years older so by the time Lambo had reached his last two years of elementary he was all alone. They had all the time in the world to make it up to Lambo though. After they would have Tsunayoshi back safe and sound, the older Guardians decided that they would definitely take a Family outing to some resort or amusement park.

Still sniffling slightly, Lambo rubbed his eyes and stood back. He hadn't realized that Ryouhei had pulled him into a hug. When he looked up he saw all his brothers smiling at him and Chrome chuckled as she saw the blush appear over Lambo's cheeks. "Let's get some hot chocolate, okay?" Lambo nodded without saying anything. He felt embarrassed, but it finally got through to him that he wasn't alone. The two continued to make their way to the kitchen as Ryouhei hung around a little longer.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on them," Ryouhei said as looked at the two most fragile Guardians. "Thanks, Ryouhei," Mukuro said as he closed his eyes. No matter how strong Chrome was, she was still female and very empathic. All the while Lambo was crying he saw how her hands and knees were shaking. Ryouhei gave Mukuro a grin. "No problem, I am after all a doctor," he said as he walked towards the kitchen as well.

"Now then, let us go an prepare shall we?" Mukuro said as he smiled his creepy smile. It didn't look nearly as creepy when the remaining three had the same smile on their face, just a little more murderous than Mukuro's. "First up is telling Reborn-san of the theory that we came up with, right?" Hayato asked. "Hmm, I think that might be a bad idea. I don't think we want Reborn with us when we go visit Kawahira, do we?" Mukuro asked as he gave the three a sly smile. Takeshi felt his smile straining as he remembered the last time Kawahira popped up out of thin air. It had only been three weeks after Tsunayoshi had gone to the past. Let's just keep it at the fact that Tsunayoshi would probably get a heart-attack when he returned and saw the bills on his desk. And Tsunayoshi already had a lot of bills...

"Kawahira?" Reborn asked as he gathered the papers in Tsuna's office. "What does that man have to do with Tsuna?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow. "If our theory is right, which I doubt is wrong, then Kawahira must have foreseen our idea of sending Tsunayoshi-kun back to the past. With that in mind, we figured that Kawahira must have had the time to prepare that ring with a special layer of Mist Flames. He said it himself didn't he? That the ring would have no effect in the hands of a non-Mist Flame user. Then why give the ring? We think that there is a time limit on those Mist Flames and if that is true we need to find out when the camouflage will run out. We need to make preparations to either get Tsunayoshi-kun back to our time or for when Tsunayoshi-kun gets here and something happened back in the past. We don't know, so our best option is to go to Kawahira and seek out his intentions," Mukuro explained.

Reborn's fedora was covering his eyes, so no one was able to see what he was thinking or what face he was pulling. A sigh was heard and everyone noticed Reborn relax. "Fine, I'll give you guys a day to get information. Because if what you said is correct, I fear that time will be running short. We need all the time we can get, so get going," Reborn said with a smirk of his own. The other replied in kind and turned to leave the room. "This might get interesting. I just hope nothing bad will happen to Tsuna while the idiot is in the past," Reborn said to himself as he looked out the huge window in Tsuna's office.

"My, my! What a pleasant surprise," Kawahira said as the sliding doors opened. Well, it wasn't really a surprise because Kawahira knew that they would be coming. His face betrayed nothing as he gave his guests a closed-eyed smile. They all silently walked in and stopped in front of the older man. "We want answers," Hayato said with a stone-cold expression. Kawahira opened his eyes and looked at the group thoughtfully. "Care to elaborate what kind of answers?" he asked and Takeshi frowned. "You know full well what kind of answers. What is the deal with the Mist Ring you gave Tsuna?" Kawahira beckoned all of them over and they followed him to the back of the store.

No one was surprised to see a set table with tea and ready to be sit at. He had been expecting them after all. Mukuro hummed as he sat down. The others followed his example and they waited 'patiently' for Kawahira to come back. He did so with a certain item in his hands. It was an hourglass and the sand was unbelievably slowly falling. They all made the connection with Tsunayoshi's ring and some held their breath.

"As I am sure you've already guessed, this hourglass represents Tsunayoshi-kun's 'time' left in the past. But first let me hear your reason for coming here," Kawahira said. Mukuro opened his mouth to speak and explain, for the third time that day, his theory. After he finished Kawahira hummed with a slight smile on his face. "I'm surprised you got all of that," he said. "But your theory is incomplete." "Then please tell us what is missing," Takeshi said.

Kawahira put the hourglass on the table and sat down, across from the four Vongola Guardians. "As you said, the ring itself is of no use if the handler is a non-Mist Flame user, however, Tsunayoshi-kun is very much capable of handeling Mist Flames; it's just not his Primary Flame. As you know Sky Flames hold Harmony and Tsunyoshi-kun is able to utalize that Harmony to tap into your Flames and use a small amount of them. It's a veru crude and old way of handling Flames, but that doesn't matter to a Sky as pure as Tsunayoshi-kun," Kawahira explains and the four men sit with their eyes slightly widened. Kawahira smiles slightly. "I'm guessing he never told you?" At their nods Kawahira shook his head in slight amusement. "That boy never fails to surprise me."

"It's fair to say that Tsunayoshi-kun is aware that he can't control the ring," Kawahira said as he continued. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Kawahira laughed. "He looked at me with so much suspicion when I gave it to him! I didn't tell him anything, apart from the fact that the ring would help him in the past. He took it from me but the wary glance he gave the ring told me that he could feel the seal I had put on it. When this hourglass is empty the seal will unbind and the barrier keeping Tsunayoshi-kun safe in the past and preventing any paradoxes from occuring, will disappear. As a last resort I put a safety on it. When the seal disappears while Tsunayoshi-kun is still in the past, a new barrier will be put into place. This one is an interdimential space."

"But what happens when he is there? Doesn't it mean that he will be stuck there?" Kyouya said with confusion and irritation visible on his face. "Technically, yes, however, as long as he has that ring we should be able to get to him. I made that ring and in such a way that I can always track where it is and if necessary open a portal and go to the location the ring is," he answered. "Why go so far to help him?" Hayato asked. Kawahira sat back in his chair and crossed his legs as he held his cup of tea. He closed his eyes, almost as if remembering something.

"You know, I never put myself on the same level as humans," he started. Hayato snorted. "I think that is very underrated to say," he mumbled and in such a way that everyone heard it. Kawahira laughed and smiled at Hayato. "That's very true, but I am now nowhere near as bad as a couple of hundreds of years ago. I think that these past ten years have changed my view on humans a little.

"I was never close with humans, not even in the beginning. My comrades would often say that one day I would understand why they took such an interest in humans. As vexing as it is, I finally understand it. Though not on the same level as they did and most likely still would had they been here." It was quiet for a moment as they all took in this surprisingly honest revelation. "I still don't like humans, they're just not beings I'm fond of. But you and your Family-antics always seem to keep on amusing me. You know what Tsunayoshi-kun's reaction was when I told him I was quite fond of his Family's antics? He laughed out loud and then told me it was about time I told him.

"Nothing escapes Tsunayoshi-kun's eyes. I'm a hundred percent sure he already knows who the enemy is and what they have planned for him in the past," Kawahira said with mirth in his eyes as he looked at everyone from the rim of his cup. "I'd say get as many trusted allies ready at the exact same spot Tsunayoshi-kun disappeared from. I think you have about five days left to prepare everything."

Everyone stood up and they were just about to leave when Kawahira threw something in Mukuro's direction. He caught it in his hand and just as he opened his hand Kawahira disappeared in a whirl of Mist Flames. Mukuro looked at his hand and his eyes widened. A sweat started to form on his face and Mukuro gulped as he looked at the item in his hands. It seemed that Kawahira was predicting more trouble than they had expected, or he was having more fun than he was letting on. Either way this Capello Famiglia will most certainly bring more misfortune than luck…

* * *

**A/N – Well it's the best I can do for now. Ha~ it took me nearly a year to write this. Wow time flies… I sometimes hate my procrastination problems, I swear someone up in the skies is having a field day seeing me suffer for my laziness… hmm, that seems like an interesting story.**

**…**

**Have you noticed I get distracted easily?**

* * *

**Here's a little extra~**

**(It's the A/N I had prepared when I started writing this immediately after I had uploaded the previouw chapter… enjoy? My awkward commentation skills, people)**

**A/N Welcome back and thank you for waiting. I had an amazing time in Iceland, the scenery was absolutely gorgeous! It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. That said, I don't think I want to return any time soon or at all. It was beautiful in a way that makes you glad you can really afford the trip only once. It is so expensive in Iceland! You can call me cheap, but here in Holland even a deck of cards wouldn't cost nearly 8 Euros. It was really sad but the only souvenir I have is 1 Krona... that's not even a tenth of a cent.**

**Okay, I could go on for hours about my five day trip to Iceland with my parents and sister, but that would take too long, so on with the really important stuff, like uploads and uploads and stuff...**

* * *

**A/N 2 - Well to also make it up to you (for the short chapter), I decided that a side story would be the next best thing instead of another story chapter. I think I am in the mood to make you guys get the feels, so be ready for a story full of angsty stuff and loneliness. I hope you guys like it.**

**Warning: Some angst? Tears? (I'm seriously trying to go for something that will pull at your heartstrings) Also, open ending (though there will be a continuation, since you know, I wrote that promise in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the KHR characters belongs to me and me alone. So there!**

_Special: Lambo's Loneliness_

Lambo stared at the empty kitchen. Well, it wasn't empty; Nana was cooking breakfast. But still: He is so used to having his older brothers and I-Pin around that it felt weird when it was just the two of them. He sat at the table quietly and ate the bread that Nana had already prepared for him. It was just as delicious as always, but somehow the aftertaste was a little bland. "Is something wrong, Lambo-kun?" Nana asked. Lambo, who hadn't realized he had pulled a face, sat up straight and looked at Nana. "There is nothing wrong, mama! The breakfast you made is as delicious as always! I was just wondering where Fuuta was," he said as his eyes roamed around the kitchen.

He hadn't seen or properly spoken to Fuuta in a long time. It was probably during the weekend or something, but it felt like years had passed. Fuuta always seemed to disappear during the weekdays. I-Pin was still training for the remaining three months of the school year, but she would be back sometime during Spring Break. Lambo couldn't wait to see her again, as infuriating her attitude might be sometimes.

"Ara, Fuuta-kun? I think he said he was going to meet up with his friends for most of his free time, because he has exams soon so he'll be studying. Let's support him to the best we can okay?" Nana said as she looked at Lambo with kind eyes and her hands balled into a determined fist. Lambo laughed. "I understand mama!" he said. Though sad as it was, Lambo did understand. Tsuna and his friends had been through the same thing for their high school exams and though Lambo figured that middle school exams weren't as hard, exams were energy draining and nerve wrecking all the same. It was something that could even make the ever patient and kind Tsuna snap every now and then.

Lambo might be annoying at times but he completely understood when his Family needed space. Like really needed space. It had happened too often that he had said something upsetting to his Famiglia back in Italy and got yelled at. It took him some years to understand the difference between needing 'space' and really needing space. Lambo got past the stage of being an annoying little dwarf when his Family needed space. He rarely ever acted the part of giving them 'space' though. They never got angry at him, irritated yes, but never angry to the point of blowing their tops…Gokudera was a different story. He always blew his top.

"I'm going to school, mama!" Lambo said as he was standing at the front door. "Be careful and good luck, Lambo-kun!" Nana yelled from the kitchen. Lambo sighed as he walked down the familiar road towards his elementary school. The closer he got the school the more children appeared on the roads. Looking at a group of people in front of him, Lambo felt something in his heart he wasn't quite sure he understood. They all greeted each other. Now don't take him wrong, Lambo isn't friendless when I-Pin isn't there, he just has a harder time taking the first step to be social with his classmates. Though it seemed as if they didn't bother to take the initiative either.

Lambo stared out the window as classes continued on as normal. The day somehow seemed longer than usual. After fifth period ended Lambo realized for the first time in his life that this was what being lonely was. The sudden realization of I-Pin's absence as well as how Fuuta chose studying with friends rather than at home, made tears well up in his eyes. "Sawada, I asked you something," a voice called.

Lambo got out of his thoughts and realized the entire class was looking at him as they waited for an answer. Lambo blushed and although the girls slightly gushed the boys merely rolled their eyes. The teacher raised an eyebrow as he waited for Lambo. Lambo mentally shook his head and looked at the question before answering it correctly. The teacher shook his head, but with a smile, and continued on with the lesson. The moment the attention was off of him he looked out the window again. Although he got distracted, the pain in his heart hadn't left yet. The smiling faces of his Family appeared and a small smile appeared on his face as well. He looked at the blackboard and decided that it was better to pay attention and get good, well average, grades so as to at least not worry Nana; she already worried enough about the family members that would no longer return home regularly.

The three months went by without any hindrances and before long it was Spring Break. Fuuta had graduated elementary school and would start middle school in three weeks. Tsuna and the rest had Skyped and congratulated him but apologized for not being able to come to the opening ceremony either. They would however come back for the summer. Tsuna had said he absolutely refused to stay in Italy during the summers. The first time would be the last time in a long time. Lambo was happy as he had something to look forward to. Fuuta was home, I-Pin would be home in a couple of days and start the new school term with him and in summer hos brothers and sister would return as well. His life couldn't get better.

Until it got worse. Lambo felt like he was stuck in an endless loop, one he saw no escape from. Summer had been absolutely amazing. They had gone an overnight trip at the beach with the whole Family, until Reborn decided that enough was enough and Tsuna and his friends really needed to go back to Italy to finish the extra work they had been given. Lambo remembered gluing himself to Tsuna and not letting go as he fell asleep. It seemed that even Reborn had a hard time getting Lambo to let go of Tsuna. The only thing that Lambo remembered the next morning was Tsuna's worried glance his direction before he fell asleep again.

Not even two months later Lambo had to say goodbye to I-Pin once again and although Fuuta came home with friends more often than not, Lambo felt lonelier than he had in years. Christmas was spent mostly Skyping with the Family as most were overseas. Fuuta had invited his two best friends over for Christmas and Nana had been absolutely ecstatic to cook for more than three people. He had had fun that night, but Sakamoto and Kano were Fuuta's friends not his. They treated him more like a pet than a human being. He was used to it though, most older girls treated him the same way. For some reason when he told Sakamoto and Kano this the two boys fell to the floor and started crying as they banged their heads against the floor. Fuuta had merely laughed and told Lambo that the two were rejected by their crushes. Lambo left it as it was. Middle school students were weird. He really hoped that by the time he went to middle school he wouldn't be like these two weirdos.

After the New Year Lambo realized one thing, something he ought to have realized years ago: he absolutely hates being alone. The loneliness was sometimes unbearable and most nights Lambo would cry himself to sleep. He was only nine for crying out loud! How did Tsuna deal with being alone so often? He didn't want to tell Nana, not because he feared that she would wave his worries away, but because he didn't want to trouble the kind woman. More often than not Lambo would walk past Nana's bedroom and hear sniffles. When he would make a noise the sniffles would stop and after a while Lambo would be able to hear sounds as if Nana was working instead of crying. He really didn't want to trouble Nana anymore than necessary. The only thing he could do to make sure she didn't feel too lonely was get good, again average, grades and come home with a smile on his face. Even if that smile wasn't as genuine as he had wanted it to be.

The Skype call came as a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. "Mama, Tsuna-nii is calling!" Lambo yelled as he ran down the stairs, his I-Pad in his hand. Nana was drying her hands after she had cleaned up the dishes. "Oh? Let's go to the living room shall we?" she said as she walked towards the couch. Lambo pressed the 'take' button and Tsuna's face came into vision. "Hi Mom, Lambo. How are you?" he asked with a smile on his face. From the background Lambo could see that Tsuna was in his bedroom, not his office. Weird. He usually called from his office, where most of his Guardians would be.

"We're fine, we just had dinner. How is everything in Italy?" Nana asked with a smile. There was a small twitch in Tsuna's jaw, but Lambo caught it. Tsuna hesitated for a millisecond before answering. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It seems Dad wanted to talk to you as well mom, so he might call you some time in the evening. Apparently he hasn't confessed his love for you yet," he said dryly and Nana laughed. As Lambo looked at Nana he saw a slight blush on her cheeks. Lambo smiled, but as he looked at Tsuna he could see some sadness in Tsuna's eyes. He didn't speak up though.

Tsuna looked around before asking where Fuuta was. "Fuuta is out, playing with his friends," Lambo answered. "Oh, well, I guess that's fine, but tell him to be careful and home before dark okay?" Tsuna asked. "Yes, mom," Lambo said as he gave Tsuna a military salute as well as a roll of his eyes. Tsuna laughed and told them he loved them before he cut off the call. Nana hummed as she continued working in the kitchen. Lambo couldn't muster up any more energy and called it a day. "I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow, mama," he said. "Sleep tight, Lambo-kun," Nana said as she continued humming. At least she was happy, although, Lambo deduced from the soft crying he heard from Nana's room, it seemed Iemitsu hadn't called. Lambo could only hope that Tsuna gave the idiot a lecture on it.

His birthday passed without any hassle. Nana got him a present and a card from Italy told him that they had sent over a package, but it would be delayed by a couple of days. He bitterly smiled as he looked at the unopened package on his bed. It seemed like they had mixed up the card and the package. That night a small picture frame with his Family as well as a necklace with nine beads were on his desk.

It was the end of the school year and Lambo had just heard that Reborn refused to let the others go back to Namimori. Mafia business had become dangerous and going back to Namimori meant endangering all the civilians there. Lambo had understood, but that didn't mean he liked it. But he was more worried about his brothers and sister. "Nothing happened right? No one got injured right?" he asked frantically. Reborn had given him an odd look, but answered that everyone was fine. Some people had a couple of scratches but everything was fine. Unfortunately for Lambo 'a few scratches' meant 'an arm nearly blown off' and unfortunately for Reborn, Lambo knew that.

His breaking point came on a cool summer night, two years after everyone had left for Italy. Nana hadn't said anything but she was just as sad that neither her son nor her husband would be coming for the summer. Fuuta was on a study camp and wouldn't be home for another two weeks, while I-Pin would continue her training for another four months longer than planned. She would be home for Christmas.

Lambo was aimlessly walking around Namimori when his feet led him to all the shops around the town that held so many memories. Memories that only made him feel lonelier and sadder than before. It was already late in the evening, but Nana hadn't called to ask him where he was. Meaning she was either on the phone with Iemitsu or she was in her room, crying. As bad as it made him feel, Lambo didn't care. His mind was flooded with memories of his Family smiling and laughing, as well as the scary times. The fights against the Varia and in the future. The huge fight against Enma's Family as well as the friendship that began from there. He remembered everything, but it felt as if it was not his life. He felt like a bystander with all the emotions and experience but without the capabilities to be a part of anything. The tears were already streaming down his face before he realized it. He felt the urge to scream rise from inside his chest and he ran. He ran until he tripped and ran some more. Finally he stopped in a part of a forest area he didn't remember and stood against a tree trying to catch his breath.

And he screamed. He screamed everything he felt and had bottled up. Never in, ten years, had he screamed so hard. He was sure some people living near the forest could hear him, maybe even beyond that. His throat hurt and his nose was stuffed but the tears didn't stop; and neither did Lambo. All the pent-up loneliness was screamed into the open air. There was not a single cloud and the stars seemed to shine with empathy as they blinked in and out of existence. Not that Lambo took notice of any of this. He merely wailed and wailed until he was all out of energy. And even after he had cried, wailed and screamed so much, the loneliness didn't disappear. If anything; Lambo felt even lonelier than before.

**A/N Do you hate me for this? 'cause I would understand it, I hate myself as well. I can't really write stuff like this. But I do hope that the message got across that Lambo felt lonely. If there is anything amiss about this, just tell me, because I need the constructive criticism (I think that's the word?). Any grammar mistakes I made will also be fixed if you find any. If you have any suggestions for other side stories I could fit in here, please let me know and I'll consider them. Please tell me if you liked it and I hope to see you soon again.**

**(btw, is it bad I like this side story more than the actual chapter?)**


End file.
